Ghosts That We Knew
by Xtyne
Summary: Henley just wanted to pretend that she was a normal 24 year-old. She didn't want to deal with ghosts, and she certainly didn't want to deal with a pestering vampire ghost that wouldn't leave her the hell alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I really should not be writing another fic, but this idea will not leave me alone at all. I promise I haven't forgotten about Until the Last Heartbeat or His Saving Grace.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

This was not how Henley expected her night to go.

All she desired was to kick off her shoes, grab the tub of peanut butter ice cream from her bare freezer, and settle on the couch with a nice glass of wine. Running after her damn dog was the last thing she had been planning to do.

"Come on boy," Henley called to the energetic german shepherd hell bent on chasing every squirrel in the park. "Come on Mooney! Time to go home, boy."

The overgrown pup, however, was enjoying himself far too much.

"Damn dog," she muttered under her breath, wrapping her arms around herself. "Come on boy, I'll get you a treat!"

The five-letter word did the trick as Moony came barging through the park, barreling to a stop with his tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Henley snorted as she scratched him behind his ears. He happily licked her hand, not having a care in the world. It wasn't difficult to make Moony happy. A few squirrels, a few scratches behind the ear, and you had his eternal love. A treat or two didn't hurt either.

"Come on boy, let's get home so mommy can have a treat too."

Reattaching his leash, Henley took the lead exiting the park, only for Moony to dash forward, eager to get home and to settle in his own comfy dog bed with his favourite bacon flavoured treat.

"Greedy mutt," Henley snickered, rolling her eyes as she quickened her pace to keep up with him. "Slow it down, Moony, I can't run that…Oh I'm sorry!"

She came to a sudden stop before crashing into a form, the poor teen she just barely caught out the corner of her eye as she tried to control the hurrying dog. She whistled to the dog, bringing him to a quick stop before taking a good look at the stranger she had nearly plowed into.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was…" her apologetic smile was soon wiped from her lips. What she had nearly run into wasn't at all part of her night's plan.

The head of the teen snapped up, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She mentally cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. She was always warned when there was one roaming about, goose bumps rising on her arms. But it was cold out, and she had been distracted by Moony. All she had been thinking about was that ice cream and wine.

She hadn't been expecting to come across a ghost.

"Shit," she murmured under her breath. She didn't want to deal with this tonight. She didn't want to help another soul, or explain to them that they were dead. Maybe it was selfish, but Henley didn't care. She had a long exhausting day of having to help injured animals, and while she loved her job, she was tired. She just wanted to sit back and relax just for one night.

She didn't want to deal with a damn ghost.

"You can see me?" the boy questioned, his voice laced with a thick accent Henley couldn't place.

"Nope, not at all," she tried to hurriedly move around the ghost, only for him to suddenly appear a foot before her. She groaned inwardly at her bad luck. "Look, I'm sorry that you're dead but…"

"You can see me," it wasn't a question this time.

She didn't want to have this conversation. She didn't want to explain. She had gone through this routine on more than one occasion and she really did not need to do so again. Not tonight at least. Couldn't she have office hours for these sorts of things? Couldn't ghosts just figure out when she's had a bad day and just needed a breather? Where was her 'do not disturb' sign?

"I really don't want to do this," she tried moving around him again, only for him to once again appear before her. She was impressed, she had to admit. Most ghosts couldn't move as quickly as this one did, appearing and reappearing wherever he liked in only mere seconds. Most were slow with very low energy. In fact, as she peered closer, she realized he didn't appear at all like the normal, run of the mill ghosts did. Sure, they were not all Casper the friendly ghost style. Most of the time they were just transparent forms of their original selves. But this boy seemed much more real. If it wasn't the paleness and faded appearance, she wouldn't have assumed he was one of the dead at all.

"How is it that you can see me?" he wondered, his head tilting to the side as his stormy gaze raked over her curiously. "How is it that you can hear me?"

"I see dead people," Henley sighed, running her fingers through her ginger locks. "That sounds a bit too Sixth Sense for my liking, but hey, what can you do. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She didn't mean to walk through him. She hated touching spirits; it had always left her disoriented, or in the worst case, it gave her a nasty cold afterwards. They were cold, and clammy, and it was not the nicest feeling in the world. But as this ghost appeared a bit too close to her, she accidentally moved right through him. She shuddered the moment she was free from the ghost's form, trying to shake off the terrible feeling of death's clutches. She had never felt it so strongly before. She had never felt as if death himself was reaching out for her to yank her to the other side. It was terrifying.

"Don't ever do that!" she exclaimed, twisting around to face the confused ghost. He was staring down at his chest, making it obvious that he had never felt a living behind walk straight what was once a solid body. She wondered for a moment if he was fresh, if he had only just died. They were always the most confused; the most surprised that someone could see them.

They were also the most eager, and Henley really didn't want to deal with that that night.

"Yuck!" her nose scrunched up, her arms shaking as if she was trying to rid herself of the clammy cold feeling. "Y'all really need to learn not to do that."

"How is this possible? How can you see me?" he appeared before her as she hurriedly turned, hoping to get away from the pestering ghost. Her shoulders sagged when he stood in her path. She was getting fed up with this one already. "What are you?"

"I'm a very ticked off person, that's what I am," she glared at the boy. "Look kid, I'm sure you need to run off to mommy for some unfinished business or whatever, but I'm just not interested tonight."

"I can assure you I am no child," his frown deepened.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh well then, I'm so sorry. Have a good night."

He wouldn't leave her alone, however. He reached a hand out for her, as if trying to grab her, but his fingers instead brushed right through her arm.

"Seriously!" she jumped back, a growl sounded from her companion as he sensed the annoyance from his owner. "What did I just say? It's gross and creepy!"

"How can you see me?" he demanded, a sudden click sounded as two razor sharp incisors extended from his top gums.

Henley's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she drew another step back. She had never experienced this before. She had never experienced a supernatural spirit, and most definitely never a vampire before. She hadn't thought it was possible. Vampires were supposed to be soulless. They were supposed to be walking corpses. They weren't supposed to be floating around after their second death.

The universe was really throwing a boulder at her that night.

Realizing his mistake, the boy quickly retracted his fangs, his expression softening. "I apologize. I'm only curious as to how…"

"Oh I'm really not equipped to deal with this tonight," she shook her head and twisted on her heel. It would take an extra fifteen minutes, and she would likely freeze, but going all the way around the park seemed like a much better route. Moony had picked up on her frustration, and while he couldn't see the pestering form, he began a low bark at the empty air. Henley almost wanted to praise him, offering a few pats to his head for knowing her annoyance well.

"Please," he was once again before her. "I only wish to know how it is that a human can see me."

"I really don't want to deal with this right now," she shook her head. "I'm tired, and I'm cold, and I just want to go home and drink wine. Now can you please just leave me the hell alone."

"If you can see me then you can help me. You can give my child a message."

"Yeah I'm not giving anyone a message. I'm off duty. I'm out of the office. Sorry try again next time. Leave a message. Just no!" she was near ready to stomp her foot. She was a twenty four year old woman and she was moments away from acting like a common four year old. But she was just so tired. She hadn't been expecting this, not when she had tried so desperately to avoid the two spirits lounging in the waiting room this week. She just wished to be left alone, for a moment of peace and quiet, even just for a little tiny while. She wasn't asking for a lot. She knew she couldn't ignore these ghosts forever. But she had dealt with them for 17 years. She needed a break. She needed a vacation from it.

"You're the only one who can see me. You're the only one who can help me," he pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry and all, but I just can't. I'm tired of doing this. Can't you guys find someone else? Can't I just quit?" a headache was starting to form and she began rubbing the bridge of her nose to lessen the tension. "I just want one night. Is that so much to ask for? You all just keep popping up, demanding everything. I'm one person!"

She hadn't been expecting it to work. She hadn't been expecting this vampire ghost to disappear at all. But as she gazed around herself, she found she was utterly alone besides her growling dog.

"It's okay boy," she soothed him, scratching behind an ear as she peered one last time around them. "Come on, Moony, let's just get home."

The dog happily obliged, leading the way down their original intended path. Henley kept a close eye out for any spirits along the way, but they were thankfully able to make it to her small bungalow in peace. She had never felt more relieved in that moment as she hurried into the house and leaned against the locked front door. Moony was already in the kitchen, waiting impatiently by the cupboard where his treats were hidden, a whine emitting from the great german shepherd. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she chuckled and crossed into the kitchen to get them both a well-deserved treat.

She didn't give the ghost a second thought. She had dealt with enough ghosts since she was seven to not let a single one bother her too much. It had been difficult when she was younger, not understanding what she was seeing. But the older she became, the easier it was to not let the guilt and shame of not helping these spirits weigh on her. She didn't ask for this curse. She didn't ask to be the only who could hear or see these people. She wasn't responsible for them. She didn't _have_ to help.

Of course, there was always a nagging voice at the back of her thoughts whenever she ignored the spirits, as if her conscious giving her a lecture. Pouring a glass of wine, however, helped Henley gladly ignore her conscious, even just for a little while.

"Nuh uh, boy, you already had your treat," Henley nudged the large puppy as he tried to knock the bowl of ice cream out of her hands. "It's my turn now."

She rolled her eyes at the whine that sounded from the dog, and moved out of the kitchen towards the living room. She had a whole week's worth of guilty pleasure television on the PVR and she was more than happy to waste away in front of the TV for the remainder of the night.

She was not, however, expecting company.

"Jesus mother of hell!' Henley jumped as she turned into the living room, only to discover the vampire ghost from earlier settled on her couch. "What the hell!"

He soon materialized before her and she cursed as she jumped again, only for her wine and bowl to crash to the ground. Moony happily licked up the dropped ice cream while the wine began soaking into the old wood floors. She just silently thanked god that she was too cheap for glass and instead had opted for the plastic wine glasses.

"Seriously?" she glared at the ghost. "Popping up in someone's ghost is _not_ okay!"

"You're the only one who can help me," he insisted.

"Well here's a big shocker; not going to happen!"

"I have never met a being with such a gift before. You must…"

She cut him off right there, her frustration growing. "This is not some kind of gift and I don't have to do a damn thing. You just showed up in my house! There's no way I'm going to help you. This isn't my job."

"But you're gift…"

"This isn't a gift. This is a goddamn curse. Why can't y'all just get that and leave me alone!" a sudden breeze began in the room, but Henley ignored the impossibility of it. She was tired and angry and she had just had enough. "I had to die for this stupid ability and I don't want it. I don't want to help you into the light and I really don't want to have the embarrassing conversation of trying to tell your loved ones that I'm not a complete lunatic. Just leave. Me. Alone!"

He was gone before another word could be spoken, the mysterious breeze disappearing just as quickly as it had begun. A long sigh sounded from Henley's lips as she just stood there, her eyes closing as the exhaustion of the day set over her. Tears threatened to form but she rubbed them away. She had dealt with this her entire life; she wasn't going to break now because of a pestering vampire who had died one too many times.

"Hey boy," Moony's licks at her shaking hand pulled her back into her living room. Her eyes opened and gazed down at the dog staring up at her. If dog's could have expressions, she was certain he was staring at her in concern. She offered him a small smile, petting the top of his head before kneeling down and collecting the fallen dishes.

She was definitely going to need another glass of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A weekend without work or ghosts had been a blissful one for Henley, and it showed. As she walked into the animal clinic bright and early Monday morning with a wide smile on her face, her boss couldn't help but tease her.

"No I didn't get any," Henley's cheeks grew as red as her hair. "Why does everyone always ask that?"

Michelle laughed and she tossed her blonde locks up into a ponytail. "Oh to be young and single."

"I didn't get any," Henley rolled her eyes as she glanced at their appointment book. "So Fletcher is coming in again today?"

Michelle grinned at the sudden change of subject. "You know how old Mrs. Finn is. She's afraid Fletcher is sick again. If she'd only just get him out of the house once in awhile…"

"She'd like break a hip," Henley pointed out. "And don't give me that look! I just had a nice peaceful weekend, okay? There was no getting any."

"Whatever happened to that pediatrician? He was drop dead gorgeous. Had an adorable black lab too."

Henley shot her a glare as she escaped into the back room to organize the already neat medicine shelves.

"Come on, you need to get out. When I was your age, I was…"

"You were dating George since you were sixteen," Henley pointed out. "You've never dated anyone since and you've been happily married for 25 years."

"Well I was at least happily with someone," Michele shrugged. "I just worry about you, kid."

"I date," Henley defended. "Jackson and I went out a few times; we just both got busy."

"Well why don't you call him up and go out again?"

Henley sighed as she turned towards the woman. "I'm perfectly happy with it just being Moony and I."

Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm happy, that's all that matters," Henley shrugged, glancing down at her watch and relieved to find it was nearly opening time. "Come on, Mrs. Finn will be here soon."

Michelle nodded as she patted Henley on the shoulder before slipping from the room. Henley sighed as she leaned against a cabinet, rubbing her forehead as she felt a small headache coming on. It wasn't like she didn't like dating. Jackson had been gorgeous, cared about children, and was an animal lover. What wasn't to like?

But it always came back to the same thing.

Her ability - gift, curse, whatever it might be - made it impossible to have relationships of any kind. Sure she had friends, and had the occasional boyfriend over the years, but it was difficult to maintain them. She would always slip and freak everyone out. If they didn't run off screaming that she was a lunatic, they would gossip and spread rumours that she was troubled. She had had enough of that when she was a child; she didn't need it now that she was an adult. She didn't completely put off the notion of dating. She still did it occasionally. But nothing ever lasted.

It was just her and Moony, and she was completely fine with that for now.

It wasn't like she was alone anyways. Oh no, she had hoards of ghosts surrounding her at all times.

At the thought of ghosts, Henley snuck out of the back room and peeked around the corner into the waiting room. They were there again. The two damn ghosts that had been settled in the waiting room ever since she had accidentally spoken to them at lunch early last week. They wouldn't leave her alone. They never appeared anywhere other than the waiting room of the animal clinic, making it near impossible to avoid them.

"Crap," she muttered, only to curse under her breath as the two ghosts immediately began staring at the wall she was hiding behind. Ducking back into safety, Henley sighed a breath of relief. As long as the receptionist didn't need anything, she could stay in the back all day.

Just another day of avoiding the dead.

* * *

"I'm just going to get Mr. Richards to fill out the paperwork for Cruiser here, and then I'm thinking lunch is in order," Michelle slipped off her plastic gloves, tossing them in the garbage.

"Lunch sounds great," Henley agreed, petting the small schnauzer to sooth his shaking form.

Michelle grinned as she slipped from the room. Henley began to hum softly, distracting the dog until his owner came back to collect him. Her stomach was grumbling and she was doing her best to ignore it. This is what she got for skipping lunch this morning in favour of coffee. She was in the middle of making a mental note to go back to packing snacks when a chill ran up her spine.

Henley froze immediately, glancing down at her arms out the corner of her eye. She groaned when she found the goose bumps, when she felt the familiar tug at the back of her skull.

They were pestering her again.

Maybe it was the two in the waiting room. Maybe they had finally grown tired of waiting for her.

But Henley had a very sinking feeling that it was neither of the two. No, she had a very terrible feeling as to who was annoying her this time.

"Not you again," she grumbled under her breath. She didn't dare look over her shoulder where she felt the presence. She risked a glance up at the picture frame across for her, but knew there would be no reflection in the glass. The dead didn't have a reflection. Ghosts, anyways. She didn't know if Vampires had them or not.

"I need your help."

It was most definitely him. His accent was just so unique; she would _always_ know when he was the one driving her insane.

"Still not going to."

"You are the only one that can aid me."

"Tough luck," a small part of her felt bad that she was refusing to help. This was a special gift, wasn't it? She was supposed to help these ghosts. Why else would she be able to see them? But after seventeen years of these ghosts, she just couldn't see it that way any longer. She did try to help them. She did try to embrace who she was. But at what cost? She was alone at 24 with absolutely no relationship prospects, with her only companion a dog.

"Why do you deny this gift you were given?" the annoying vampire ghost appeared before her.

The poor dog on the examination table could feel the shift in the room and began whimpering. Henley glared at the ghost and offered the dog comfort.

"You were given this gift…"

"Not a gift," she muttered.

"You were given this gift for a reason. You can aid those that cannot help themselves. I require your…"

"You can say it in whatever way you want, but the answer is _always_ going to be no," Henley shook her head. "I'm done. I've dealt with you people my entire life. I'm tired of it. I just want to be left alone. Can't you understand that? Why can't you just help me for once?"

"Do you believe I wished for this fate?" his expression grew hard – or as hard as a ghost's expression could become. "I wished for a peaceful existence just as you do, and I was condemned to this world as a ghost, unable to aid my child."

"I'm sorry, but that's not my problem."

"But you have the ability to help me. You can help him," he stepped forward, pleading with her.

She averted his gaze; she hated their pleading looks, their begging. She always felt the worst when they begged her for their help.

And she would always cave.

She couldn't this time. She wouldn't let herself. She had caved one too many times.

"I can't."

The ghost's shoulders sagged before he vanished before her very eyes. Henley sighed heavily, her own shoulders slumping as she felt the headache from earlier returning. She had been happy and content after her peaceful weekend. Now she was left feeling terrible. Was she wrong for saying no? Was she wasting this gift she was given?

"So I'm thinking Chinese…" Michelle stopped in the doorway, her eyebrows furrowing. "Everything all right, Henley?"

"Yeah," Henley forced a smile as she lifted the still shaking dog and handing him over to Michelle. "I'm fine. And Chinese sounds great."

"You sure?"

Henley gazed to where the vampire ghost had only just been. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

She just couldn't shake the guilt that she felt, however.

* * *

"Hey boy, miss me?" Henley scratched behind Moony's ears as she slipped through the front door that evening. She was exhausted and ready to drop. She was just thankful that Michelle had ordered way too much and all but shoved the leftovers into her arms as she was leaving the clinic. "Want to go out boy?"

Moony barked at the question, his tail wagging in excitement. Henley snorted as she shrugged off her coat and kicked off her shoes. She sighed in relief once her feet were free. All she needed now was to throw on sweats and her goal for the evening would be complete.

"Come on boy, let's send you out in the back so we can both…" she stopped short in the hallway, nearly dropping the bag of food in her hands.

It was the second time that day that she felt him before seeing him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she twisted on her heel and glared into the living room. There her ghost was, just standing in the middle of the room. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"Perhaps if you understood the severity…"

"No!" Henley exclaimed, her hands beginning to shake as her frustration grew. She had spent the entire afternoon feeling ashamed that she sent this ghost away without helping him. She almost felt bad for him. She almost wanted to help him. But seeing the damn ghost waiting for her in her own home, that guilt immediately transformed into anger. "I don't give a crap. I honestly don't. I do, however, just want to be left alone. So leave me alone!"

"But my child is in…"

"I don't care!" she pivoted around and stormed down the hallway, hopeful that he would just disappear and leave her the hell alone.

She got her hopes up, however, as he appeared in her kitchen.

"Of for fucks sake!" she threw the bag of food down onto the counter, her fingers just itching to grab one of the dirty plates in the sink and throw it at him. It wouldn't do much good, as it would simply go right through him. But it would make her feel a whole lot less agitated. "Leave me alone!"

"I cannot. Not until you help me," he stubbornly refused. "You're the only one who can help my child."

"I don't want to help you. I don't want to help your whatever. I want to be left alone. Is that not clear enough for you? Leave. Me. Alone!"

He didn't disappear this time. He just stood there, staring at her, not budging at all. She sighed in exasperation as she turned around, her eyes squeezing closed as she tried to just ignore him. Maybe if she just pretended he wasn't there…

Henley could feel the air shift. Something had changed, and she was almost afraid to look over her shoulder in case this vampire had brought along some ghost friends. When she did peek her eyes open, however, she was rewarded with flickering lights and a shaking back door.

"Seriously?" she turned back around, raising an eyebrow at the ghost. "You think trying to spook me is going to work?"

She knew he couldn't keep the act up for long. It was difficult enough for spirits to energize themselves to even be seen. Whenever they tried their parlour tricks, they always tended to flicker away the next moment.

Henley was looking forward to that moment.

Only it never came. She waited patiently. She stood there, tapping her foot with crossed arms as she waited for that moment to arrive.

But he was still there, and the lights were still flickering. The kitchen window was now even shaking along with the back door. She had to admit; she was impressed with his strength.

"It's not going to work," she shook her head. "I can see ghosts, remember? A few flickering lights isn't going to scare me into helping you. So you might as well just go away."

"I will not give up," the lights ceased their flickering, the door and window growing still. "I will not sit idly in a waiting room hoping for you to find the time for me,"

Henley was taken back by his comment. "Well that answers my question on whether or not y'all can see each other."

"I will follow you every waking moment. I will not stop until you help me," he threatened.

"Threatening me isn't exactly going to make me want to help you."

"I won't stop. I will not _leave you alone_. You _will_ help me."

Henley frowned. "I doubt it."

She couldn't help but feel a touch worried about his persistence, though. At least the ghosts in the waiting room at the clinic were polite. They were waiting for her. They weren't hounding her. They weren't following her every step. They were waiting until she was ready to deal with them.

She had a feeling this ghost wasn't going to wait at all.

"Were you this annoying when you were alive?"

The ghost suddenly appeared a bit too close for her liking. She tried to back away, not wanting to risk touching him again, but she found the counter trapping her in place.

"You will help me," his steely gaze caught hers.

"I won't," she insisted.

"You will."

He disappeared, but Henley knew she was going to see him again much too soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm seriously so happy that people are enjoying this fic! I know I shouldn't have started another story, but it's super encouraging to ignore that logic when people are liking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Henley knew she shouldn't have let her guard down.

It had been 12 hours since that damn ghost had threatened to be glued to her hip, and he had yet to reappear. She thought she was safe. She had started to relax. The moment she woke up that morning without a sight of the pestering ghost, she thought she was in the clear.

Oh how wrong she was.

The moment she slid the shower curtain to the side, her hand reaching for her towel, she realized that this ghost had ever intention of driving her absolutely mad.

"What the hell!" she screamed, scrambling for the towel as she quickly covered as much of herself as she possibly could. "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!"

The stupid ghost just stood there, by the door, his arms crossed over his transparent chest as he stared straight at her. His gaze at least didn't wander below her neck, but she was still flushing a deep shade of red. Never had a ghost ever appeared to her in such a private moment before. She was naked for god sake!

"Get out!"

"I warned you," he pointed out. "I warned you I would not leave you alone until you agreed to help me."

"You could at least bug me when I have clothes on! Naked here!" she wrapped the towel tightly around herself, but still felt too naked for her liking. "Get out!"

"No."

"No? This is my bathroom," her jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe this ghost! "Get the hell out!"

"Not until you agree to help me."

"Pretty certain this isn't helping your chances."

He just continued to stare, not even blinking. Henley grumbled a string of curse words under her breath as she carefully scooted out of the shower, mindful of the towel around herself. He was right in front of the closed door. He was standing right before her escape route. He knew exactly what he was doing as he blocked her only exit.

Unless she wanted to climb out the window and give the neighbours a good show.

"You're in the way," she pointed at the door. "Move."

His head tilted to the side, an eyebrow rising. He was mocking her. He was doing his very best to infuriate her and he was achieving his goal. But she refused to just back down and cave. She wasn't going to let this stupid ghost get the best of her.

But she also really didn't want to have to put her hand through his transparent form just to open the door.

"You're really not going to move?"

"Not until you help me."

Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "But then I'll have to…and it's gross and icky…really?"

She could have sworn there was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Fucking hell!" she groaned. She really didn't want to do this. She didn't want to touch him. She didn't want that cold, clammy feel of death clutching onto her. It was clear that this vampire wasn't exactly a normal ghost. He was stronger than the others, and much faster. He could project his own energy in a way that she had never seen before.

And he was extremely annoying.

"Can't you go haunt someone else?" she glared at him. "If you're kid or whatever is in some sort of danger, shouldn't you be watching over him instead of pestering me?"

At the mention of whoever this 'child' was, the ghost's orbs narrowed into slits. The lights began flickering and the mirror suddenly shattered. Henley jumped, her eyes growing wide at the broken glass littering the sink. She had certainly never seen a ghost do _that_ before.

"You will help me."

"No, I really don't think I will," Henley eyed the broken glass before risking a glance back at the ghost. She was relieved when she found herself alone and quickly darted for the door. Ripping it open, she groaned to find him settled directly outside of the room, still standing where she needed to walk. "Oh just go away already!"

"I did warn you," he grew within an inch of her. She tried to stumble back into the room, but the bathroom door suddenly slammed shut and forcing her to remain where she was. She had to hold her breath to ensure not even a single hair on her body touched his form. "I will not stop. I will not leave you alone."

"You can't bully me into helping you," she hated that her voice wavered. But the broken mirror and the slamming of the door had rattled her. She had experienced unfriendly ghosts before, ones that would go to any length to get her help. But she had never been frightened before. Not even as a child had they ever truly scared her. They weren't exactly the ghosts from horror movies. They couldn't actually harm anyone.

But this ghost, he was entirely different.

She had no idea what she was dealing with here.

"I will do everything in my power to make you help me," he warned, looking her dead in the eye before disappearing so suddenly it took her a minute before realizing she was actually alone.

She only let out a shaky breath was she was safe in her room. Though she was beginning to realize, that she wasn't ever really safe from ghosts, no matter where she hid.

* * *

Henley peeked cautiously around every doorway as she entered her home that evening. Moony was whining behind her, his nose nudging the back of her legs towards the kitchen. She was still hesitant, however, even as she found the entire bungalow free of ghosts. That annoying vampire had popped up at work at the most inappropriate times and she was surprised Michelle hadn't called the mental institutions over her sudden outbursts. This was exactly what she had tried so desperately to avoid in the last few years. She was finally no longer the crazy, lunatic girl from high school and elementary school.

She wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh all right, Moony," a chuckle sounded from her lips as Moony began a low bark as he settled himself of the back door. "Just no squirrel chasing, alright?"

She doubted it would be that easy, but she let the pestering german shepherd out into the backyard, preparing his food dish after he likely chased every squirrel in sight. She laughed at the sight, glancing out the back window, and rolled her eyes as Moony was doing just that. She didn't understand the fascination, but if it made Moony happy, than she didn't care.

"I believe it is customary for a human to clean when their sink is filled with dishes."

Groaning, Henley slowly turned to find her pestering ghost leaning against the kitchen counter, his gaze falling onto her filled to the brim sink. She had meant to do the dishes before work, but his sudden appearance in her bathroom had shaken her. She didn't want to linger in her own house longer than she had to.

Not that he kept his haunting to just her house. Oh no, he quite enjoyed driving her insane everywhere and anywhere.

"Are you giving me cleaning advice now?" she crossed her arms over her chest with pursed lips.

"I'm merely stating an observation."

"You were an OCD vampire, weren't you?"

"I enjoyed organization, yes," he merely shrugged.

She snorted as she turned and tried to ignore him, searching her fridge for something edible to consume. She silently praised the Chinese leftovers from the previous day.

"Did you not eat the same thing twice yesterday?"

"What, are you my mother now?" she slammed the leftovers onto the counter as she reached for the only remaining clean plate. She let out a sigh of annoyance when it suddenly moved to the very back of the cupboard and out of reach. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Henley sent the ghost a glare over her shoulder as she grabbed a fork and angrily began stabbing the cold noodles.

"You are the most annoying ghost known to…well, spirit kind," she grumbled under her breath, still glaring at the ghost. Why couldn't she at least get a nice one? Why did she always have to get the assholes that pestered her?

"I will leave you be if you agree to help me," he reminded.

Her orbs narrowed, stabbing at a piece of chicken and pretending it was the ghost's face. "Not going to happen, ghosty."

"Godric,"

"Huh?" her eyebrows rose.

"It's not _ghosty_. My name is Godric," he informed.

"Let's just categorize that under shit I really don't care about," she shot back. Her temper was getting the better of her. She was getting tired of this ghost – of Godric – and she was more than ready for him to just leave her the hell alone.

Unfortunately, Henley had a feeling that would not be happening anytime soon. Godric didn't seem at all like he was going to just give up. She almost admired his persistence. She would only admire it a hell of a lot more if his persistence wasn't directed at her.

"Your name is Henley, is it not?" Godric tried to make conversation, which only irked her further. She didn't want to know everything about this vampire, and she certainly didn't feel like sharing. The more she knew, the guiltier she would feel. She didn't want to get involved with another ghost's life. She didn't want to be run out of another home, loved ones claiming she was insane. She was tired of it. "It's a peculiar name."

"Oh no," Henley shook her head, leaving her food forgotten on the counter as she turned towards the vampire. "We are not going to do this. We are not going to get to know each other and become besties. I just want you to leave me alone. I don't care who you are or your life story. So don't even try."

"I will not stop until you aid me,"

"Can you just go back to your haunting, ghost things now? I'd much rather some flickering lights to this conversation."

"Why will you not use this gift you were given? You have the opportunity to…"

"Stop," her hands began curling into tight fists at her side. "Just stop. You know absolutely nothing about me or what I can do."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You have the ability to help those that can not help themselves, and yet you refuse to acknowledge this. Why? What is so terrible about this gift?"

"Because it's not a god damn gift!"

"But it is."

She just wanted to scream, to throw the dirty dishes from her sink at this stupid vampire. He knew nothing. He didn't understand what it was that she could do. If he did, he would realize this was nothing except a curse. How else could you describe her entire childhood being haunted by beings that no one else could see? What other way would you call being outcast by society because she accidently slipped up? How was it a gift when every single one of her former teachers wanted her family to lock her up and throw away the key?

This wasn't a gift at all.

"You don't understand," Henley's voice was shaky as she tried to calm herself.

"Then make me understand."

"What makes you think you have the right to know?" she snapped back.

Godric's orbs narrowed as he stepped forward, nodding behind her. "Perhaps I do not. But they do."

Henley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up, however, she knew exactly who this ghost was referring to.

They were no longer alone.

She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to see whoever Godric had found to guilt her with. She couldn't let herself break. But as a chill ran up her spine, an ice-cold feeling coursing through her veins, she knew it was inevitable.

Turning, Henley was taken back to find the two ghosts from the clinic waiting room standing in her kitchen. She hadn't seen them outside of the clinic besides when she accidentally made contact with them originally.

"Please help us."

"My wife, she's pregnant and…"

"My brother is..."

All she could do was just stand there, the blood draining from her face. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? This wasn't fair. Godric was trying to bombard her with guilt and shame that she wasn't using this curse for good. But she had spent seventeen years of her life trying to help these spirits, and where had that gotten her? She was alone besides her dog.

"I can't believe you," she whispered under her breath, tears forming in her eyes. She could already see the ghosts' faces crumbling, the absolute misery of being alone and unable to help those that they loved. She wasn't trying to be a terrible person. She wasn't trying to intentionally hurt these spirits. She wasn't just saying no because she felt like it.

Seeing their heartbroken expressions, it was tearing her apart.

"This isn't fair," she shook her head, swallowing back the rising lump in her throat. "This is so not fair."

"Is it fair to them? Is it fair that you refuse to help them?" Godric whispered in her ear, his presence directly behind her. She shuddered as he drew close enough that she could just barely feel the chill of death.

"Stop," her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't look at those two ghosts any longer. She couldn't stare at their pleading faces.

"Tell them to their faces that you won't help them. Tell them how selfish you are being."

"Stop it," she was shaking as Godric laid a hand on her back. He knew what his touch did to her, how much she detested it. He was torturing her in hopes that she would break, that she would cave.

And she was nearly there.

"That's all you are being. Selfish."

"I'm not," but she wasn't even able to convince herself. She was being selfish. Wasn't she allowed to be though? She had sacrificed her entire life to this curse. Didn't she deserve to be a little tiny bit selfish?

"Look at them," the door and windows began shaking. "I said, Look at them!"

Her eyes flew open, finding herself in a now darkened kitchen. The ghosts before her, however, had disappeared.

But she was still not alone.

"Get. Out." A tear slipped down her cheek, her nails digging painfully into the palm of her hands.

"You _will_ help me."

"Go away," she was pleading with him, begging with a ghost. "Just go away, please."

Henley felt it the moment she was utterly alone. It felt as if an iron hold had lessened around her lungs, a long heavy breath escaping her lips. It was followed by a muffled sob as she raised her hand to cover her lips. She felt sick to her stomach from Godric's projected energy. But she knew it was much more than that. She felt guilty. She felt the shame he had hoped to force her to feel. And she felt like the worst person in the entire world.

It was scratching and whining at the door that broke her from her trance. She sniffed as she shuffled across the room to the back door. The moment Moony was trampling through the door however, she was sliding down the wall and to the ground. The dog, sensing something wrong, ignored his full food dish and lay at her side, laying his head in her lap as she tried to wipe away at the tears.

"I don't want this anymore," she whispered to her only companion, leaning the back of her head against the wall behind her. "I don't want this at all, boy."

* * *

**A/N: **Super sorry for the lack of updates for a lot of my fics. College has literally taken over my life (and being the absolute worst. silly school). I haven't abandoned my other fics, but I just can't seem to get the next chapters out. I am slowly and painfully working on Until the Last Heartbeat, i swear. It's just being a major pain (chapters need to write themselves, I mean really!). But here, have some awesome Ghost Godric to make up for my terribleness in updating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Moony, how many times have I told you, you're not allowed on the bed," Henley groaned as she woke the next morning. She had felt another presence on the bed with her the moment she woke, but she shrugged it off as the dog trying to sneak around the rules.

She realized, however, as her eyes slowly drew open and discovered the dog settled on the floor beside the bed, that it wasn't him at all that was on the bed with her.

Her entire form froze, her eyes growing wide as her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to remember if she had locked all of her doors and windows before going to bed. She had. There had been nothing to awake her to a burglary. She should have been completely alone besides her trusty dog.

But she was anything but alone.

Henley had a sinking feeling who exactly was behind her and she felt sick at the thought. She didn't want to look, to turn around, but she knew she had to be sure. Slowly peeking over her shoulder, she yelped at the sudden sight of Godric on the bed. Startled to find the ghost simply lying there, waiting for her to wake, she rolled right off the bed and to the floor below. Moony barked as he hurriedly scurried away, his head turning left and right to search for the cause of his owner falling. Finding nothing, he turned and padded back over to his pillowed bed.

"What a great guard dog," Henley muttered to herself as she rubbed her sore lower back. She remained where she was, however, not wanting to see the damn vampire.

"I was worried you would never wake," he mused from the bed.

"You're in my bed," she grunted. She was not pleased at all. The shower was one thing, but her bedroom? Her actual bed? Godric was going too far now.

"You simply stated not to pester you when you were without clothes."

"That extends into my bedroom!" she pushed herself to her feet, glaring darkly at the smirking vampire. "Out!"

"I'm rather comfortable."

"You're a ghost; shouldn't you just go right through it?" she crossed her arms over her chest moodily. She still had another hour until she had to wake up for work, but instead she was dealing with this annoying being.

Godric chuckled as he turned his head towards her, an eyebrow rising. "You claim to have this gift the majority of your life, and yet you act as if you have no knowledge of my kind."

"Most of them aren't annoying assholes," she snapped back, grabbing the tangled sheets that had fallen off the bed with her and threw them back on the bed. She was careful not to let them touch Godric, noting to wash the sheets that night. The last thing Henley needed was to lie in a bed that felt like death himself. The mere idea caused her to shudder. "You can leave at any time."

"You know why I will not."

"Yeah, well I'm not helping you," she twisted on her heel and stormed towards her closet. "Especially not after last night."

Godric suddenly materialized before her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Move it, Ghosty."

"Godric," he corrected, his amused tone disappearing. "You are heartless."

"Excuse me?" her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "I'm the heartless one here?"

"How could you not have helped them? They were pleading with you, and you acted as if they didn't even exist," his eyebrows furrowed, his lips forming a thin line. "I once thought vampires were the cruelest creatures. Perhaps I was wrong."

His words struck her like a razor sharp knife. "You have no right."

"I have caused thousands pain. I have acted cruelly for many centuries. And yet, never could I have ignored someone in desperate need," he shook his head.

She shook her head, in complete disbelief of what Godric was saying. "You are unbelievable."

"Perhaps my former underlings were correct to detest humans."

"Don't preach to me. Don't you dare preach to me," Henley had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions at bay. "You don't understand anything. You don't get any of this."

"Pray tell, how exactly do you justify the cruelty you exhibited last night?" an eyebrow raised as the vampire stepped forward.

Henley hurriedly took a step back as the anger boiled inside of her. How dare he? How dare he assume anything about her? She had cried herself to sleep, felt terrible the entire night because of what he had done. And yet here he was, acting as if she was the heartless one.

"How many people have you killed?" she snapped back. "How many of the spirits I've seen have been your victims?"

Godric's orbs narrowed. "I have not killed a human in many decades."

"But you have killed, so do not preach to me. I haven't killed anyone. I haven't taken a single life. I am not the one in the wrong here," she defended, trying to move around him. She couldn't deal with him anymore. She was at her breaking point, but she wasn't sure yet whether she would start sobbing or screaming.

"Isn't hurting an individual just as cruel?" he refused to leave her alone, appearing once again in her path. Only this time he grew even closer, forcing her to take another step back. "Isn't your refusal to help someone in need just as cruel?"

"I never wanted this. This was never supposed to be my job. It isn't!"

"But you were given this gift."

"How many times do I have to tell you it isn't a fucking gift!" she had embraced her anger, her voice rising as she forced the lump rising in her throat back. She was not going to cry again. She wasn't going to sit on the ground and sob, not like she had every night in high school. She wasn't that girl anymore, and she refused to let herself become her again. "I don't want this. I never asked for this."

"And yet you were still given it."

"After I died!"

Godric seemed taken back at her outburst, taking a step back as he processed what she had said. "After you died?"

She just stood there, her breathing heavy as she glared at the vampire she wished would just disappear. She wished they would all just disappear and leave her alone.

"How?"

"How what?" she snapped.

His head tilted to the side. "How did you die?"

She cursed at herself for letting it slip. "Don't worry about it."

Henley successfully moved around the vampire and entered her closet, slamming the door behind her for a moment of peace and quiet. She was mildly surprise the vampire didn't follow her in there as well. But he had given her an ounce of space, and she was thankful.

Not even turning on the light, Henley closed her eyes and leaned against the closed door. She inhaled sharply as she tried to compose herself. The memories of that day, however, were returning. They always did, and she always hated it. She didn't want to remember it. She didn't want to be reminded of the pain, of the fear. She just wanted it to go away, for her to forget.

She just wanted to forget all of this.

"I'm sorry."

It took Henley a moment to realize Godric had spoken at all. Her eyes snapped open, her eyebrows furrowing as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I did not realize," he continued. "I assumed you had been born with this gift. I…I did not realize it occurred in such a way."

She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. "It still doesn't make what you did last night all right."

He didn't reply at first, and she was almost hopeful that he had finally left her alone. She wasn't that lucky, however.

"How did it happen?" he asked curiously again. "How did this come to be?"

Henley didn't want to tell this story, not again. But there was a small ounce of hope that perhaps her story would make this pestering vampire leave her alone. She was damn well going to take that chance.

"I was seven," she began, sliding down the closet door and curling her knees up to her chest. "I was crossing the street after my dog when a car hit me. By the time the ambulance got me to the hospital, my heart stopped."

The memory flashed before her, the screams of her parents ringing in her ears as if she was experiencing that day all over again.

"I was technically dead for 30 seconds because they were able to revive me," she remembered waking up, gasping for air, crying and screaming in confusion. She had only been a little girl, so confused and scared as to what was happening to her.

"And this is when you began seeing things?" he wondered.

"Not right away," she admitted. "Everything was fine for a little while. I mean my parents never let me out of their sight, and I was glued to my mother's hip. But everything was normal."

She faintly remembered what it used to be like, to be normal, to be happy and not worried of the things she would accidentally say. She didn't have a care in the world when she was younger, before this all began. She was just a seven-year-old girl. There was nothing special about her, nothing odd. She was just average, and Henley so desperately wished she was average again.

She never would be again.

"I started seeing things six months after. I didn't…I didn't know what I was seeing. My parents thought it was just a phase, that they were all my imaginary friends I created."

"But they were very much real," Godric sounded closer, as if he too as sat on the ground on the other side of the door.

"Except not real at all. That was the problem," she wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't understand it back then. I mean I still don't get it, but back then…"

"You were only a child. You couldn't possibly comprehend this gift," he agreed.

"Not a gift," she murmured. "Eventually I realized I wasn't supposed to be seeing these people, that I was the only one who could talk with them. After my own teachers wanted my parents to send me off and lock me away, I began realizing I had to hide what I could do. It wasn't a gift though; it never has been."

"But you were given…"

"I was ridiculed my entire life because of something I couldn't help. And I wanted to, Godric. I so wanted to help them. I tried. My best friend when I was eight was a girl who had died before I was even born. I would talk and play with her every day until my parents started getting worried. One day she pointed her mother and younger sister out to me and I tried to help, I tried to give her family her message but…"

A sigh sounded from the ghost. "You weren't believed."

"Why would they?"

"If you proved that you could…"

"If I came to you, Godric, and told you that someone you loved who had died asked me to give you a message from beyond the grave, would you really believe me?" Even with the knowledge of the supernatural, thanks to vampires making themselves known to humans, no one had ever believed a word she said. They would always just think she was troubled or insensitive. After awhile, it had become exhausting to try and make these people believe her. She was tired of it.

"I suppose I would not," he admitted.

She wasn't surprised. "It's not easy. It's not like I haven't tried. Because I have. My entire life I've tried. I don't want to try anymore."

"But the people that you could help…"

"When do I get a break? When do I get peace and quiet?" she would never be left alone. There would always be other spirits, always persistent ones like Godric. She would live the rest of her life running from this curse, and it just wasn't fair. There were plenty of people wishing and praying to be special, to be unique. But all she wanted was to be normal, to have one day where she wasn't seeing what wasn't even there.

Godric was quiet, but she knew he was still there, just on the other side of the door. He didn't utter a word, however, and she was grateful. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She didn't want to share. She just wanted to be left alone.

But eventually, the comfortable silence they had fallen into had to be broken.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. That is…that is not a childhood anyone should have endured," he spoke hesitantly, choosing his words wisely.

"Does this mean you'll leave me alone?" she asked hopefully. When he didn't respond, she knew she had been asking for too much. "I'm not going to help you. I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I'm tired of this. I don't want to do this anymore."

"My child is in danger. I fear for his life."

"How am I supposed to fix that?"

"By helping me. I only need you to talk to him, to tell him…"

"No!" Henley quickly pushed herself to her feet, yanking the closet door open and glaring at the ghost that suddenly appeared on his feet. "After everything I just told you, you're still going to pester me about this?"

"I'm sorry, but I _need_ your help."

"And I _need_ to be left alone," she was exasperated. Why couldn't he get it through his thickly ghostly skull that she wasn't going to help him whatsoever? "Please."

"He's in danger. You may be the only one that could save his life," despite her story, he was still determined. "Please, Henley."

"No," she shook her head. "No, I can't."

A look of frustration grew on his face. "You are being…"

"If you say selfish, I swear to god…" Henley trailed off angrily. "I'm tired of this. I didn't ask for this. I don't want this. Why can't you just understand that?"

"If you would only just help me, perhaps I could…"

"You could what exactly?" she challenged him, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Perhaps I could help ward the others away," he propositioned. "I could give you a peaceful existence."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "That's not possible."

"It could be."

"But it's not," she sighed. "I'm destined to be cursed with annoying ghosts the rest of my life. So don't promise some meaningless crap and just leave me alone!"

"I will not."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a selfish coward."

His words struck her hard. "I am not a coward."

Godric stepped forward. "Then help me."

"No."

"Then I will not stop. Not until you help me."

He disappeared before her very eyes, leaving her to scream out in frustration. She kicked at the wall, only to cringe at the pain that shot up her left.

She was never going to find a moment of peace, she realized. Especially not with Godric haunting her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Henley was surprised to find the ghosts were no longer lingering in the clinic waiting room. She had peeked into the room as Michelle closed up for lunch, and was taken back to find it completely empty.

She, however, couldn't help the spark of guilt that she hadn't even been able to help them, even in the slightest bit. She had always figured that after awhile, she eventually would talk with them, understand what troubled them. She always usually did. But they were nowhere to be seen, and she had a feeling they wouldn't be bothering her again.

"They will not be returning."

Henley jumped at the unexpected voice, glancing over her shoulder at the vampire that hadn't bothered her the entire morning since their little chat in her bedroom. "You don't know that. Maybe they just wanted a coffee break."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "We're ghosts."

"It's called humour," she rolled her eyes, turning and crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Well you're not getting that, so maybe you should just give up."

"I can assure you that I will not."

She snorted and turned back around, only to freeze as the door to the clinic opened. She cursed under her breath, praying that whoever it was hadn't heard her one sided conversation.

"Jackson?" her eyes grew wide at the unexpected figure. The pediatrician she hadn't seen in over a month stepped into the waiting room, his black labrador at his side. Her cheeks grew a bright shade of red as the doctor flashed her his charming smile. "Er…ah…what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for intruding, I know you're usually on lunch," he apologized, reaching down to scratch the lab behind his ear. "But I was worried about Raven."

She immediately forgot about her pestering ghost problem, or at least she tried to. Godric wouldn't give her a moment alone, however, as he placed himself directly behind her.

"From the blood rushing to your cheeks, I believe you find this male attractive," he whispered into her ear.

Her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red as a whine for attention emitted from Raven.

"I hope you don't mind," Jackson's smile faltered at her hesitance.

"Oh no, not at all," she shot a dark glare over her shoulder at the annoying ghost before motioning to Jackson. "I don't mind at all. Why don't you bring her on back and I'll take a look."

"You sure? I don't want to take up your time."

"It's no problem at all," she assured, offering a small smile of her own as she led him and his lab through the back hallway and into an examining room. She peeked behind them and groaned inwardly as Godric too was following close behind.

"I'm not ruining any lunch plans, I hope."

She was trying desperately to ignore Godric's eye roll while simultaneously avoiding those two distinct dimples as Jackson smiled. She may detest dating, due to her curse, but she couldn't deny how handsome this doctor was. He stood tall with broad shoulders, his hair a dark brown. His smile had been the first attribute that drew her to him, those toothy grins able to charm even stone statues. His personality hadn't lacked either, not like with some of her previous boyfriends. He was kind and caring, and an absolute gentlemen. She was certain there had to be a catch; no guy could possibly be this perfect.

But the Doctor had been. The only reason she had kept her distance was because of those pesky ghosts. She couldn't keep a relationship to save her life when she always eventually slipped up. Poor Jackson didn't deserve a mental case.

"You may want to answer before he assumes you detest him," Godric mused from behind, leaning against the wall with an amused smirk on his lips.

She tried to mask her annoyance and instead flashed Jackson the widest grin she could muster.

"You're not ruining anything at all. So what seems to be the problem with Raven here?" she knelt down beside the lab, chuckled with she immediately licked happily at her face. "Someone is happy."

"She hasn't been eating the last few days. I thought she might be sick," Jackson explained. "Do you need her up on the table?"

"I can take a look right here," she shook her head. "Has she thrown up at all?"

"No, she's been perfectly fine other than that."

"Well I'll just take a look. I'm sure Raven is just fine though, aren't you girl?"

"He's lying."

Henley paused at Godric's comment. She tried not to look at him, not wanting to make Jackson suspicious.

"He's lying to you," he repeated, and as Henley risked a glance around the room, she found the ghost beside Jackson, scrutinizing the oblivious man.

She tried to drown him out by engrossing herself in her work. She examined the lab, diving into the work that she loved. It was the only time she was able to forget about her curse, about the ghosts that drove her insane.

"Everything's looking alright," she gave the lab one last scratch behind her ears before pushing herself up to her feet. "How long has she been not eating?"

"Probably just a few days. Maybe two at most," Jackson admitted. "I probably overreacted."

"There's no such thing. You did the right thing in bringing her in. I can't find anything wrong, but I can always…"

"He's lying."

Henley pursed her lips and sent a short glare to where Godric stood before focusing back on the very much alive man in the room. "As I was saying, I can…"

"Are you so attracted to him that you do not care that he's lying to you?" Godric raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that women did not like it when men lied to them. Perhaps Isabel had been wrong."

"Are you alright?" Jackson frowned at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured, doing her very best to pretend Godric didn't exist. It was impossible, however, as he continued to annoy her.

"So Raven is looking alright?"

"She's looking…" Godric suddenly appearing directly before her startled her. She jumped, a low yelp sounding from her lips.

"Henley?"

"Sorry," she tried to compose herself, moving to the left to try and avoid Godric. He moved along with her and she had to stifle a grunt in annoyance. "I can't find anything wrong. Is there anything else you might remember? Has she been acting oddly or…"

"Perhaps he's merely lying, and that is why you cannot find anything wrong," Godric mused.

"Perhaps someone should shut the hell up," she muttered as quietly as she possibly could under her breath in hopes Jackson didn't hear her.

It didn't seem that he did, however, as he knelt down to pet the tail-wagging dog. With his attention elsewhere, Henley took the opportunity to shoot Godric a dark look. He merely shrugged, his smirk growing as her frustration grew. If she had been alone, she would have thrown the closest object right at his head. Even if it went right through the vampire, it still would have made her feel better.

"I have a confession to make," Jackson admitted, glancing up at her with a sheepish grin.

"Oh?" she gladly moved her attention from the smirking ghost to Jackson's charming smile.

"I may have over exaggerated just a bit," he patted Raven on the top of her head before standing. "Raven's been eating just fine."

"I did tell you he was lying."

Henley battled against the desire to roll her eyes at the ghost.

"I may have just been looking for an excuse to see you again," the doctor confessed.

She was surprised at the confession. "Really?"

He shrugged, his smile growing. "I had a really great time when we hung out, but we both got busy, and I regret not calling you."

"Did Michelle put you up to this?" Henley asked skeptically. She wouldn't put it past the woman to call the gorgeous doctor up and beg him to take her out. She was worst than her own mother when it came to her love life.

Jackson laughed, and her cheeks flushed as she noted it was a deep, rich laugh. She wouldn't mind hearing that laugh more often.

"He lies and you are still attracted. Will you take him to your bed?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she quickly had to compose herself.

"Hm, from the shade of your cheeks, I will assume that is a yes."

"No, though I did run into her the other day," Jackson hadn't noticed a single change in her, to her great relief. "She may have hinted at something."

"I'm going to be giving her an earful when she gets back then," she moved over to the desk in the room, fiddling with the papers lying across the surface. She needed a moment to try and collect herself. Godric, however, wasn't giving her a moment of peace.

"I believe he wouldn't mind you taking him to your bed. Or perhaps he would rather take you to his bed," Godric leaned against the desk beside her. "It's tradition for the man to take the lead, but I have a feeling you would be too stubborn to accept."

Henley was gritting her teeth. "Shut up,"

"Sorry?" Jackson questioned.

"I, uh…" Henley quickly twisted around. "I was just saying that I'll have to talk to Michelle about meddling in my love life."

"I don't know, I think she's just looking out for you."

"She's worst than my mother," Henley rolled her eyes. "But I suppose her meddling isn't all that bad."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I had a great time with you too. But like you said, things got a bit…crazy," not to mention ghosts had grown extremely determined since she last saw him.

"I'd like the opportunity to rectify that."

She was surprised at the doctor's own persistence. She had never experienced anyone working to such lengths to see her. No one had ever faked their own pet's illness just to ask her on a date. The only persistence she had experienced in her life had been the ghosts that haunted her existence. And none had been more than the vampire still settled beside her in that very moment. She wasn't used to having anyone desire her, and she had to admit, despite where she knew any relationship with Jackson would lead, she enjoyed the attention.

She would, however, enjoy it much more if Godric wasn't there ruining the entire moment.

"Yes, he would very much enjoy taking you to bed."

Henley was able to ignore Godric this time, however, as Jackson stepped around the examination table and towards her.

"How would dinner sound? Tomorrow night?"

"Perhaps you should skip dinner and…"

"Dinner sounds great," Henley refused to let Godric make her slip up, for Jackson to think she was insane. She knew eventually it would happen. It always did. But maybe Michelle was right. Maybe she needed to at least try.

And she could definitely use a distraction from her pest problem.

"Great," Jackson smiled widely. "There's an Italian place just down the street from my office that I hear is pretty good. I can pick you up for 7 tomorrow?"

"You may as well accept; this may very well be your only offer. I suspect not many would enjoy their significant other speaking to beings they cannot even see."

"7 sounds great," Henley nodded, doing her very best not to let Godric get the better of her.

"Well see, a little meddling wasn't so bad," Jackson winked before grasping onto Raven's leash. "I should really be heading back to the office, and I have someone who needs to get dropped off first."

"Poor girl is probably exhausted from being used to get a date," she teased.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Maybe a little," she followed him out of the room and into the waiting room. "So tomorrow then."

She was surprised when Godric didn't follow them, but was grateful for the singular moment alone with the man.

"Tomorrow," he leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek and causing her entire face to flush the exact shade as her hair. "I look forward to it."

She could only smile as Jackson waved, slipping out of the clinic with Raven happily following behind. The minute the door was closed, Henley let out a squeal that embarrassed her the moment it escaped her lips. But she didn't care. She liked Jackson. She liked not being viewed as a freak. Maybe it would all get ruined eventually, but for now he was just a nice guy giving her the time of day.

"You like him," Godric commented.

"I would yell at you right now if I wasn't so happy," she shot at him, not even giving the ghost a second glance as she passed by him and slipped into the back hallway. She couldn't wipe the grin from her lips as she grabbed the phone from her pocket and began texting Michelle. She should have been angry that the older woman had been meddling, but she felt grateful that the woman cared enough to nudge the doctor her way.

"Yes, you do appear very pleased," he mused. "Is this due to your desire for him to have you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, mortified at his accusation. Not that he was entirely wrong, but his crudeness still rubbed her the wrong way.

"Could you be any ruder," she grumbled, sending him a glare. "I would appreciate it if next time, you didn't try and meddle in my life."

"You and I both know I will not stop meddling until you agree to help me."

"Maybe it's time to get your head checked then, because it's not going to happen," she rolled her eyes. "Just move on already. Go into the light. I'm really getting tired of you."

"I have ways to make you help me."

She turned towards him, her eyebrow rising. "And how exactly are you going to manage that when you're transparent?"

"I was quite impressed that this doctor didn't catch on to your…uniqueness." Godric tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps I will have to try harder."

Her mouth gaped open. "Don't you even dare."

"Tomorrow night then?" he smirked widely before vanishing completely.

Henley just stood there, eyes wide as she stared where he once was.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

* * *

**A/N: **Seriously, you all are so amazing. Thank you so much for reading this fic and reviewing. I never require or expect it. But it's an amazing feeling to read each and every one of your reviews. You all rock so much. So here's a little gift, yet another chapter, to show my thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

She didn't know what to wear.

Henley had absolutely no idea what to wear on her date.

She wasn't skilled at this. She hadn't gone on dozens of dates. She had no idea what was appropriate and not appropriate. What if she over dressed? What if she under dressed? What if she appeared to be trying too hard? What if she chose the wrong outfit and Jackson walked away the moment he saw her?

No, she tried to tell herself. Jackson wasn't like that. She was just overreacting.

"With good reason," she mumbled to herself, her shoulders slumping as she searched through her closet for the fifteenth time. "That's it! I have nothing to wear!"

There was only one suitable person who could help her, and Henley dived for the phone lying on her bed.

"Hey little sister," she was greeted after the third ring.

"Oh thank god, Kate!" Henley sighed in relief. She didn't know what she would have done if her sister hadn't of picked up. She didn't have many girl friends that she could just call up and expect to help her.

"Well hello to you too," Kate chuckled. "What's going on?"

"I need your help," Henley glanced back into her closet. "Desperately need your help."

"Well this is weird," she snorted. "Usually it's the other way around. What do you need?"

"I have a date."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I have a date," Henley repeated slowly.

"I still don't think I heard you properly."

"Oh you heard me just fine, Kate," Henley rolled her eyes. "I need your help okay."

"Are you sick or something? Are you actually going out with someone of the opposite sex? And they know this?" Henley wasn't impressed at her sister's teasing. Sure, she hadn't gone on many dates in the last few years, but she didn't need to be reminded of that fact at this particular moment.

"Not now, Kate. I really do need your help. I have no idea what to…"

"So who is he?" Kate completely ignored her.

"Jut a guy,"

"Nah uh, I'm going to need more than that," her sister pried. "Who is this guy?"

Henley sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get her sister's help unless she offered even just a bit of gossip. "Do you remember Jackson?"

"The hot kid doctor?"

"Pediatrician," Henley correct. "And yes, him."

"I thought things didn't go well with you two?" Kate wondered.

"They went fine, we just both got busy and…"

"Ah, I see," Kate understood before Henley even had to utter a word. "I get it. You were too scared that you would say something about _that_ and he would run off scared."

Henley was always so impressed with her sister's ability to understand her without her having to say anything at all. But she supposed that's what sisters were for. "Essentially."

"So you're giving him a shot after all, huh?"

She wasn't sure if she was or not. It was just dinner, Henley was trying to tell herself. But she also knew that she rarely went past the first date or two. This would technically be their fourth date. If she hadn't been so worried about her curse, maybe the two of them would have been growing more serious had they never stopped seeing one another.

A small part of Henley wanted to see if that was even possible.

"Good for you, sis," Henley could just imagine her sister grinning. "He's a good guy. You can't really go wrong with a hot doctor who loves kids and has a soft spot for dogs. He's a keeper."

"Just don't tell mom," Henley pleaded.

"The minute she knew you had yourself a doctor, she'll start planning the wedding," Kate snorted.

"She did try it with you, after all."

"Ended up working out, if you think about it," the love for her husband of only a year was evident in her tone.

Henley couldn't help the small pang of jealousy. She wished more than anything that she could be in her sister's position, happily married and with not a single care in the world. She didn't have ghosts trying desperately to destroy her life by being a pestering little bug. She didn't have to worry about the supernatural world at all.

She wished more than anything that could have been her.

"So, you were saying something about a clothes problem?" Kate broke her from her thoughts.

Henley shook away the depressing thoughts and pushed herself off her bed. "I have nothing to wear, Kate. Nothing."

"Where is he taking you?"

"A small Italian place downtown," Henley replied, browsing through her selection of choices. They were all dull and boring. She didn't think she was ever going to find anything. "I googled the place; it looks nice."

"Hm," Kate paused. "What about that one dress mom made you buy we all went shopping because she thought it might help you find a good man?"

Henley raised an eyebrow. She had almost forgotten about _that_ dress. "The red one? Really?"

"Yes! It would be perfect."

"But isn't it a bit…I don't know, tight and…"

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you," Kate laughed. "You have to go for the red one. You may even get lucky tonight, sis."

Henley's face flushed as red as her hair. "Won't it clash with my hair?"

"Oh just put it on already. You'll be a knock out. He won't even know what hit him," Kate insisted.

"But…"

"Put it on. I have to go; Riley is taking me out. Call me the minute afterwards, okay? I want all the details."

Henley rolled her eyes as her sister hung up, leaving her without any option. Unless she wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt, the red dress was really her only option. Groaning, Henley grabbed the dress from the back of her closet and headed into the bathroom. Hopefully by the time she got ready, she would have the courage to force herself into the dress.

* * *

"I guess it doesn't look completely horrible," Henley tilted her head as she took herself in in the mirror.

Her ginger locks fell across her shoulder in waves as the red dress was wrapped around her form like a second skin. The straps were thick and thankfully the neckline covered just enough to make her feel a tiny bit modest. The skirt of the dress fell mid thigh, hugging her hips like no tomorrow. She felt uncomfortable, yet powerful, and she made a mental note to thank her sister; it was definitely the right choice.

She just hoped Jackson thought so.

Smiling, Henley slipped from her room, checking the time on her phone. Jackson was due at any moment and she still had to find appropriate shoes to…

"Oh god!" she shrieked, jumping back away from the ghostly figure she had accidentally walked right through. Finding Godric standing before her, chuckling to himself at her expense, she was not amused at all. "Really? You really had to do that?"

"You were the one who walked through me," he pointed out.

"You could have made yourself known like you always annoyingly do," she grumbled, rubbing at her bare arms, trying to get rid of the ice-cold chill that now lingered on her skin. She was tempted to jump back into the shower just to rid herself of the feeling.

"Perhaps you should have been paying better attention," Godric mused before his gaze swept over her. She was surprised by his hesitance to continue, his orbs lingering on where the dress stopped at her thighs.

"What?" she shifted uncomfortably. "You really need to not look at people like…"

"You look beautiful," his gaze raised to meet hers once again. "You look stunning."

She was even more surprised by his comment. "Oh, um, thank you I guess. Now go away."

Godric shook his head. "You know I cannot do that."

"One night, Godric. One night, please."

"But I have plans."

"Do not ruin this for me," she wasn't above pleading. Too many prospects had fled because a ghost had come in the way. She didn't want it to happen again, not when Jackson was so kind, so perfect. This might just be her only chance at some sort of happy ending. She was damn well going to take it.

"If you agree to help me I can assure that you will have plenty of peaceful dates in the future," he pointed out. "You only need to help me. I can ward the others away."

"You don't have that kind of power, Ghost Boy," Henley shook her head. "I don't have time for this."

"I very much do have that kind of power," he assured her, stopping her in her tracks before she could pass him. "They fear me."

She turned towards him, her eyebrows furrowed. "They fear you?"

"The spirits, yes," Godric nodded. "They fear who I was."

"And who exactly were you?" she crossed her arms over her chest. She shouldn't have been intrigued by his offer, knowing it was impossible to rid herself of her ghost problem. But a small, tiny part of her was still hopeful she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life alone and miserable.

"I was death."

"Death?"

"I'm stronger than any ghost you've ever encountered, am I not?" he stepped forward, preying on her intrigue. "I sent the two from your clinic away. I can do the same with all the others."

"That's not possible," she refused to believe that he could. She couldn't let herself believe any of this was possible. She would only end up being disappointed.

"It very much is."

She stared at him for the longest time, looking for a hint of a lie. But he was dead serious, and that only caused her interest to peak. He _was_ stronger than any other ghost she had ever dealt with. The two ghosts from her waiting room _had_ disappeared and left her alone. Was it possible that he could be right? Could he ensure she had a peaceful life, one without another ghost?

"All you have to do is agree to help me. We can help each other."

She almost caved. She almost agreed right then and there without a second thought. But thankfully, she was saved by the sound of the doorbell, a soft knock on the door. Henley let out a long sigh of relief as she twisted around and hurried into her room. Godric never followed, and by the time she reentered the hallway, he was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he _would_ leave her alone.

Shaking her head, Henley hurried down the stairs and to the front door. Moony was already stationed, ready to attack whomever it might be.

"Come on boy, it's just Jackson," she called the dog over.

If a dog could pout, she was pretty certain hers was. She snorted as she pointed at the stairs, waiting until he plopped himself beside them, before opening the door to greet her date. Kate thought she would leave Jackson speechless, but she didn't think she would end up the one gob smacked. Jackson was wearing a simple suit, one he likely wore to work. She had a thing for suits. Line up a hundred naked men next to one in a suit, and she would pick the latter every single time.

Jackson only proved that point.

"Wow," she had to pick her jaw off the ground, blushing as she grabbed her bag from the hook and joined the man on the porch. "You look great.'

"I think I'm the one whose supposed to be saying that," he grinned widely down at her, a spark in his green orbs that caused her heart to flutter. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Henley."

"Thanks," her cheeks grew even redder. "It's nothing special."

"I'm not talking about the dress," he held his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

He really was a gentleman.

She gladly took his arm, allowing him to lead the way to her Mercedes Benz. She was impressed by the car, and felt embarrassed by her ford fiesta sitting in the driveway.

"I'm glad you agreed to go out with me again," Henley wasn't surprised at all when he opened the car door for her, only closing it and climbing in himself once she was completely settled.

"I'm glad you faked your poor dog's illness too," Henley chuckled.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" he winked, pulling out of the driveway. "I don't think Raven minded."

She couldn't stop smiling as they drove to the restaurant. She couldn't even take her eyes off of him. She was still waiting for the catch, for the baggage or the flaw. But there seemed to be nothing.

Jackson really was the perfect man.

Henley desperately pleaded with the universe to let her have this one night. She so needed it.

The universe was quick to reply, however. And Henley did not enjoy its answer.

"I believe the make of this car would classify him as egotistical."

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Godric was there in that car. Couldn't he give her a moment of peace? Couldn't he leave her alone for two hours max? That's all she had been asking for. But no, the damn pest had to drive her up the wall no matter where she went and what she did. She refused to let him get to her, however. Ghosts were the reason she was alone and single, but she wasn't going to let it define her any longer. Curse or no curse, she was damn well going to enjoy this date.

"However, the back is rather spacious should you not be able to wait for him to take you to his bed."

Henley made a mental note to discover how to resurrect the dead, purely so she could kill Godric herself.

"Henley?" Jackson glanced at her briefly with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," she offered an apologetic smile, trying her best to ignore Godric's presence. "I was lost in thought. Did you say something?"

Jackson began talking again, his focus back on the road. She took that opportunity to shoot a glare over her shoulder at the annoying vampire. Godric was nowhere to be seen however, and it took every ounce of strength she could muster not to scream in frustration.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Godric appeared again by the time appetizers were served. Henley caught sight of him out the corner of her eye, sitting right there at the table with Jackson and her, and she nearly choked on the wine she had sipped.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked with concern.

She had to clear her throat, taking the chance to glare at Godric's smirking form, before smiling across the table at Jackson. "I'm fine. Just went down the wrong way."

She was grateful that he didn't suspect anything, sending her one of his charming smiles, before continuing a story of one of his day's patients. She tried so hard to pay attention, to laugh at the appropriate times, to speak when it was expected, but with Godric just staring at her, not even blinking, it was growing difficult. She ended up stabbing at her salad too hard, nearly bending the fork as her frustration began to show.

"Careful, you don't want him to suspect anything," Godric mused, his smirk widening. He knew she couldn't keep a straight face, the bastard. He knew she was eventually going to slip up. He was just patiently waiting for that moment.

She really wished she could murder the damn vampire again.

"So," Henley tried to keep the conversation moving, shifting herself so she wouldn't be able to see Godric. Of course, the damn vampire appeared on the other side of her, refusing to just let her simply ignore his presence. "Did you always want to be a pediatrician?"

"I never really thought about it much, to be quite honest. It wasn't until my younger brother became ill while I was in high school," he began his story.

She did her best to ignore Godric. She did her best to stare directly at Jackson, to smile and care about his story about his brother. But Godric was not making it easy.

And it only continued. By the entrees arrived, Henley was slowly losing her sanity. She was gritting her teeth, grasping onto the utensils so tightly they were digging into her skin. Not once, however, did Jackson assume anything was wrong. He was either absolutely oblivious, or he was doing his best to ignore her unusual behaviour. She was hoping for the former.

"He's a bit of an idiot, isn't he?" Godric commented as the waiter took their empty plates away. "And he is a doctor?"

Henley pursed her lips as she shot Godric a short glare, only to catch the attention of the next table over. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and she quickly turned her attention back onto her date.

"Is everything all right?" Jackson frowned. "You seem distracted."

"I'm sorry," she flashed the man a smile. "I'm fine. That penne was delicious."

He nodded. "We've spent most of the evening talking about me. I hardly know much about you. You never really talked about yourself, even when we went out before."

"Oh," she had been hoping he wouldn't have noticed. Most men enjoyed talking about themselves. They liked to brag and boast, and she was hoping, even just the tiniest bit, that Jackson would be just as egotistical. But of course he was, because as far as she was concerned, he was absolutely perfect. Why would this instance be any different? "I just don't like talking about myself, I guess."

"Ah, I see, you're really a murderous assassin," he teased with a wink. "I completely understand."

"Hey, I could be in the witness protection program," she pointed out, her forced smile relaxing into a true one. Despite Godric's constant annoyance, she couldn't deny how easy it was with Jackson. He was able to make her laugh in the simplest way. He could make her smile like no other man has ever been able to make her smile.

Now if only she could enjoy the doctor without the presence of her pestering ghost.

"Are you falling for the charming smile and the title before his name? I'm disappointed in you, Henley," Godric mused with a shake of his head, his gaze sweeping over Jackson. "He only wants to get you into his bed. I wouldn't be surprised if he was inadequate in size, as well."

That was it. That was her breaking point. Not being able to restrain herself any longer, Henley suddenly burst out of the chair, the cloth napkin falling from her lap and to the floor. The table next to her glanced over with mild interest, leaning closer in search of some juicy gossip.

"Henley?" Jackson stood, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Are you…"

"I just need to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back," she plastered a fake smile on her face before shooting Godric a glare and hurrying across the restaurant. She didn't even need to glance behind her to know that Godric would be following.

The moment the bathroom door swung close behind her, Henley turned on Godric. "Are you fucking insane?"

Godric merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I apologize, am I making this difficult for you?"

"You damn well know you are," she snapped, her orbs narrowing. "What's your problem? Do you honestly have nothing better to do than to ruin my date?"

He shrugged, his smirk growing wide. "Honestly, Henley, I'm a ghost; what do you suspect there is for me to do?"

"Ghostly things!" she threw her hands up in frustration, only to freeze as a stall door swung open. Henley stilled completely as a woman stepped out of a stall, eying her oddly before hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Well that's unhygienic," Godric mused with a chuckle.

"You are impossible!" Henley hissed, glaring at him before quickly bending and ensuring none of the other stalled were occupied.

"I must say, I quite enjoy this view," his gaze fell to her round ass, the tight red dress riding up. "May I say, lace suits you quite well."

Henley shrieked, snapping upright and pushing the hem of the dress as far south as it could possibly go. "Seriously? You're a pervert now?"

"I'm merely enjoying the entertainment."

"You're disgusting."

"I do have to say, however, that I much rather you without these pesky articles of clothing," his stare rose to her breasts.

"Vampire ghost or not, you're such a pig!" she wrapped her arms around herself as she turned towards the mirror, trying to compose herself.

Godric appeared behind her, looking very pleased that he had gotten under her skin. "You know, we could end this charade very easily, Henley."

"I'm not helping you," she glared at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"We could help each other," he reminded. "You would never have to be interrupted on another date again."

"You can't promise that."

"I can."

"No, you can't," she twisted around. "You don't have that kind of power. I know you seem to think you do, but you don't. How long have you been a ghost? How long has it been since you died?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and she almost cheered victoriously that she had finally stumped the vampire.

"I'm guessing not that long. I've been dealing with this for seventeen years. I think I know a little more about this than you do."

Godric frowned. "Last time I was made aware, you were_ not_ a ghost yourself."

Henley rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone, Godric."

"I won't."

"Well I'm not going to help you, so you might as well."

"I'm a ghost, Henley; I have all the time in the world," Godric pointed out stubbornly.

Her lips pursed together. "Maybe you do, but what about your kid?"

It was the second time she felt fear in the presence of a ghost as Godric stepped forward, the bathroom lights flickering. One by one, the mirrors behind her began shattering, causing Henley to jump and twist around with wide eyes.

"Stop," she watched as the last mirror was broken, the room shadowed in darkness.

"You will help me, Henley. I will make sure of it," Godric growled into her ear.

She turned but found herself alone. Her heart was pounding as she darted for the bathroom door, only for the stall doors to bang open and close.

"Stop it," she called out to the ghost. Her voice wavered, and she hated herself for it. She wasn't supposed to be afraid of these pesky ghosts. But Godric was so much different than her every day ghosts, and that worried her. What exactly could he do?

Maybe the other spirits _did_ fear him. She would understand why.

"You better hurry before your date leaves. You wouldn't want him to grow suspicious."

Henley took one last glance around the pitch-black bathroom, squinting in search of the vampire. When she found no one, she scurried out of the room. She didn't want to linger longer than she had to.

The moment she was safely in the lit hallway, Henley sighed heavily and tried to adjust herself. She couldn't let Jackson see how frazzled she was.

"Everything alright?" Jackson stood, worry crossing his features as she returned to the table.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine," she offered a small smile.

He nodded and held out his arm for her to take, though he didn't seem convinced. They walked in silence out of the restaurant and across the parking lot to Jackson's car. Neither of them spoke until they stopped on the passenger side of the Mercedes Benz.

"Did I do something wrong? Should I not have wasted my time at the clinic yesterday?" Jackson frowned, glancing down at her perplexed.

Her face fell. She had done it. She had successfully screwed the night up. After trying so hard to seem normal and interested, she had only ended up failing miserably.

Damn Godric for this!

"That's not it, Jackson," she tried to assure him.

"It's okay, Henley. I'm a grown adult; I can handle rejection."

But she couldn't.

"I swear that's not it. I had a good time tonight, I really did," she promised. "I'm sorry I seem distracted. I don't have a good excuse. I just was, and now you must think I'm terrible and that I don't like you and that couldn't be the furthest from the truth."

Jackson tilted his head to the side. "Like me, huh?"

Her smile widened. "Like you a lot."

"You're sure this wasn't a waste of time for you?"

She pushed herself onto the tips of her toes, capturing his lips with her own. She attempted to pull back immediately, prepared to assure the man that it wasn't a waste of time at all, but Jackson quickly tugged her back. She grinned into the kiss as his hand pressed into her lower back, forcing her flush against him.

"I seem to not have done a good enough job," Godric mused.

She didn't even care that he was there, still grinning as Jackson pulled back. "Definitely not a waste of time."

"Good," Jackson returned the grin as he reached behind her, pulling the car door open. "After you."

The smile wasn't wiped from her face as she slipped in, watching as Jackson moved around the car and slipped in beside her. She was in heaven from the kiss, not giving a damn that Godric had appeared in the backseat once again. After a kiss like _that_, she would happily ignore him, even after the stunt he had just pulled in the bathroom.

"Will he take you to his bed now? Or will you take him to yours? You act like you quite enjoy the control, but I sense you would much rather be controlled." Godric commented, his stare boring through the back of her head.

Her smile faltered at his comment, but she shook it off. What did it matter? She had just saved this disaster of a date. She didn't care about the ghost at all.

"But perhaps he would not suit your needs," Godric leaned forward, his lowering tone too close to her ear than she would like. "Perhaps you need one with a bit more dominance."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't stop the deep shade of red her cheeks were turning.

"I will take that as a yes," she could just hear the smirk in his voice. "You know my child is quite skilled. Perhaps if you help me he will reward you quite well."

"Everything alright?" Jackson glanced over. "You seem quiet. You're not reconsidering that kiss, are you? Because I have to say, I would be heartbroken."

"No," she shook her head, shooting one last glare over her shoulder only to discover Godric was gone, before offering a smile at the man. "Not reconsidering at all."

"I'm glad," his charming smile returned.

The moment his attention was back on the road, Henley glanced back into the back seat, only to find that Godric was still gone. She sighed, but kept her smile in place. She had just saved the damn date; she wasn't about to screw it up again so quickly.

Godric never appeared, to her relief, again as Jackson pulled into her driveway and held her door open like the gentleman that he was. The ghost didn't even appear as they paused on her porch, Henley fiddling with her keys and deciding whether or not to invite the doctor in.

"I should get going," Henley's gaze snapped to his, trying not to look too disappointed. Had she not been able to salvage this date, after all? "I have an early morning."

"Oh, oh of course," she nodded, once again, forcing a smile.

Jackson chuckled at her reaction, stepping forward and capturing her chin. "Otherwise I would have waited out here all night until you invited me in."

Her shoulders relaxed. "You mean I didn't completely ruin tonight?"

"Not at all," he assured.

"Hm, I believe a man refusing a night with you is quite an insult."

Godric was leaning against her front door, his head tilted to the side as he watched them closely. Henley's expression faltered, but she didn't offering the pestering vampire a glance.

"Perhaps you were not able to hide your unusual behaviour as well as you originally thought," he commented.

Henley's hands curled into tight fists at her sides, but went unseen as Jackson leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. She smiled into the kiss, her fists immediately uncurling as she shifted closer to the doctor. Godric didn't matter at all in that moment.

That, however, didn't mean he didn't try to ruin whatever was left of her evening.

"He's holding back," he mused. "He likely doesn't want to lead you on."

With Jackson's attention on her, she flashed Godric her middle finger. It did nothing, however, except elicit a laugh from the vampire.

"Cute," he murmured. "Very classy."

"I really wish I didn't have to go," Jackson admitted as he drew back, that charming smile of his plastered across his lips. "Rain check?"

"Of course,"

He pecked her on the lips one last time before heading back towards his car. She waited until he was climbing into the front seat until she turned and narrowed her eyes at the smirking vampire.

"Move."

"No," his arms crossed over his chest as he remained where he was, carefully placed in front of the door handle and lock.

"Godric, move."

"Better do something, or else he'll suspect something is wrong," he nodded behind her. She peeked a glance over her shoulder and realized that Jackson had yet to pull out of her driveway, being a gentleman and waiting until she was safely inside.

Sighing, she faked dropping her keys, bending down and buying herself some time. She didn't want to have the night ruined even more by having to walk through Godric. She shuddered at the mere thought.

"Just move," she demanded. "Haven't you done enough tonight?"

"Apparently not enough," he shrugged.

"Just leave me alone and let me get into my own damn house," she grumbled, grabbing her keys and stood. "Don't make me have to…you know."

He stared at her in challenge, not budging. Groaning in frustration, she knew she would have to do something or else risk Jackson's suspicion. She had only just barely saved the date, with prospect of another; she wasn't going to ruin it because of one little hitch.

Then again, it wasn't exactly a little hitch.

She really did hate having to touch ghosts in any way; stepping right through one, especially this infuriating one, was even worse.

"Please," she wasn't above begging.

"Agree to help me and perhaps I could move."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she braced herself as she shot her hand through Godric and to the lock, working as quickly as possibly to unlock the door and swing it open. She grumbled curses under her breath before dashing through the threshold and slamming the door closed behind her. The moment the door was closed and she could hear Jackson leaving, she let out a grunt in exasperation.

"Fucking hell!" she shuddered, shaking her arms around as if it would help rid herself of the cold, clammy touch of death.

"My apologies, was that uncomfortable for you?" Godric appeared before her.

"You're an asshole," she snapped, pushing herself away from the door and attempting to move around the ghost.

He wasn't going to make it easy for her, however, and quickly materialized in her path.

"Oh just leave me the hell alone!" she stepped back the other way, only for him to following her. She threw her hands up, stomping her foot on the ground. She was just so tired of him and his games. She knew she could end this so easily. She knew if she just agreed to help him, this could all be forgotten. But she refused to cave. That would just be admitting defeat, and she wasn't about to let that happen _again_.

"Help me and I will."

"I'm not going to help you. I will never help you. Hell could freeze over and zombies could start roaming the earth and I still wouldn't help you!" Henley seethed. "So just leave me the hell alone and…"

He appeared barely even an inch away, his nose so close to touching her own. She yelped, about to move away, but she found that she couldn't move at all. She frowned, her heart pounding, as she tried with all of her might to move her feet, to lean away.

But she couldn't.

"How are you doing this?" she had never encountered a being so strong before, and certainly not a ghost. How was he able to do this? How was he able to do anything that he's been able to do?

"I told you, Henley; I am much stronger than any average ghost. I could even help you, if you only help me in return. You should have taken my deal," his gaze darkened, his tone lowering.

"You can't do what you've tried to promise," she insisted.

"I will resort to…other means, if I must," he vowed. "I will not stop until you help me."

She tried not to panic at his dark promise, but she knew she was failing miserably. "Don't threaten me, Godric."

"You _will_ help me," he growled, as suddenly his form grew blurry before bursting forward through her body.

A cry sounded from her lips as she stumbled backwards, no longer frozen to the ground. Her hand flew to her chest, her heart pounding painfully. The clutching hold of death was clinging to her this time. It wasn't fading away like it had only moments ago. It was grasping onto and refusing to let go. When her stomach churned, and her dinner began making its way up her throat, Henley dashed towards the bathroom as quickly as she could. She cursed Godric for whatever he had done as she settled in for what she only suspected to be a long night spent on the bathroom floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

She was dying. She knew she had to have been. As she lay there on her couch, an arm slung over her face while the other was wrapped securely around her churning stomach, Henley was certain she was dying. Or it at least felt like such.

"Fucking ghosts," she moaned to Moony, who had been sitting at her side all day, his head resting on the cushion closest to her head.

"Well that is quite rude,"

"No," she groaned. "No no no no no."

"Ah, quite yes, actually," Godric chuckled over her.

Why was he doing this to her? What could have honestly been so important that this ghost needed to torture her?

"Haven't you done enough?" Henley thought about ignoring him, but knew he wouldn't let her get away with that, if last night was any indication of his persistence.

"Not at all," she could just imagine the smirk plastered across his transparent face.

She grumbled under her breath as she peeked around her arm, rolling her eyes when she found the vampire ghost standing above her, that cocky smirk of his indeed spread across his lips. "You're an asshole."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he ignored her comment. "You wouldn't want to be perceived as lazy, now would you?"

"Oh just leave me alone," she grumbled. It was bad enough she had emptied the entire contents of her stomach throughout the night, and had endured the most blinding migraine throughout the morning; she really didn't need to deal with this pestering vampire. "This is entirely your fault."

"Hm, I fail to see how that is possible," Godric raised an eyebrow. "I'm merely a weak ghost, am I not?"

Henley lowered her arm and glared at the vampire. "You know very well what you did."

He only snickered in response before suddenly, the lights in the room were turned on. Cringing, Henley immediately squeezed her eyes closed, her arm returning overtop of her face.

"Seriously? Are you five?" she could feel the pounding in her head increase, a soft cry of pain emitting from her lips.

"No, I am much older than that, little one."

"Really don't care. Just leave me alone."

"Agree to help me," he knelt beside the couch, leaning closer to the pained girl. "And perhaps I will."

"Not. Going. To. Happen," she grit her teeth together. "Leave me alone."

"Now why," he raised a hand, his fingertips ever so lightly gliding across her arm. Henley shuddered, trying to move away, but was trapped between Godric and the couch. "Would I do a thing like that? We could help each other, you know."

"Don't," she winced as she removed her arm from her eyes, her hand rubbing the skin where he had just touched. Her stomach flipped and flopped and she could feel the desire to vomit again rising. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I would never bother you again. You only need to help me," he pointed out. "Help me and I can help you, Henley. Until then, I will do everything in my power to ensure you do not have a moment of peace."

"I hate you."

"Good."

She was relieved when Godric appeared in the chair across the room, though she knew there would be no rest from his infuriating annoyance.

"You are as stubborn as my child," Godric mused, tilting his head to the side as he watched as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Henley rolled her eyes, but he continued nonetheless. "I cannot decide whether he would be amused by you, or infuriated."

"Like you make me," she mumbled under her breath, shooting him a glare before grabbing the throw from over the back of the couch and wrapping it around her form. To her surprise, the lights in the room dimmed a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"He was a Viking once. He still is, in a matter of speaking."

"Don't do that," Henley shook her head. "Don't tell me your life story. Don't tell me all about your family. Don't try and make me relate or pity you. It won't work, so don't waste your breath."

Godric chuckled. "Yes, you would indeed infuriate him."

"Godric…" her eyes narrowed.

"He, of course, is just infuriating at times. Stubborn and hardheaded, much as you are," Henley frowned as she glanced at the vampire, only to find him a million miles away. Her eyebrows furrowed as he continued. "But it was his sheer will that drew me to him, to turn him a millennium ago."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "I'm sorry, did you just say a thousand years ago?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes."

"Oh, no biggie or anything at all," she snorted. "You're just a thousand years old."

"I'm twice the age of my child."

Her mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

He seemed amused at her reaction. "I am."

"Shit!" she had to admit, she was impressed. She hadn't exactly met a two thousand year old being before, alive or dead.

Godric chuckled. "Many humans have that reaction."

"Well it's not exactly every day you meet someone two thousand years old," she pointed out.

"I suppose not," a small smile crossed his lips.

Her eyes narrowed at him before quickly looking away. It had not been her mission to have a civil conversation with him. That would only lead down the road of her caving, and that was the last thing she needed.

To her relief, before Godric could strike up conversation again, the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," she murmured, slowly pushing herself to her feet.

"It's the Doctor," Godric informed, a frown on his lips. His gaze bore a hole right through the front door, causing Henley to roll her eyes.

"Fantastic," she tried to smooth her pajamas and fix her hair as she shuffled across the room and into the hallway. She braced herself as she pulled the door open, the sunlight flooding into the dark house. "Hi Jackson,"

"Sorry for just showing up," his gaze swept over her with a frown. "But I called the clinic and Michelle said you were pretty sick. I was worried it might have been something you ate last night."

Despite her pounding headache and her churning stomach, she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered at his concern. She had been a complete wreck last night, and she didn't understand at all how he would even care about her at all. He was too kind to her.

"I think I just caught something," she assured him. "I'm fine, just a little under the weather."

"Well nonetheless, I brought you soup," he held up a container with an appetizing substance sloshing around inside. Her stomach growled and her face flushed a deep shade of red. She had been too afraid to eat anything in fear that it wouldn't stay down. But she realized now just how hungry she was. "I would say it was homemade, but that would be a lie."

She flashed the doctor a smile. She was regretting running a brush through her hair now. "It looks delicious. You really didn't have to."

"I don't mind," that charming smile of his appeared. "I can't stay; I have to get back to the office. I just wanted to check up on you."

"That's very sweet of you," she gratefully took the soup from his hands. "And thank you for this."

"I'll call you later?"

"I look forward to it," she nodded, her smile widening.

She waved as Jackson headed back to his car, driving off to work moments later. Henley couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she closed the door, cradling the soup in her hands as if it was gold.

"You shouldn't eat that," Godric advised, appearing behind her.

Henley sighed as she turned to shoot the vampire a dark look. "Oh shut up, Godric."

"You should not eat that," Godric shook his head, staring intently at the content of the container.

"It's soup, Godric," she snorted, moving around the ghost and towards the kitchen. "I know you're ancient, but soup is delicious."

"You're sick," he reminded.

"And humans eat soup when they're sick."

Godric appeared before her again, blocking her path even as she moved from side to side.

"Godric, stop it," she sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. "I've had the worst day thanks to what you did last night. All I want to do is eat this soup and pray to god I don't throw it up. So just leave me be."

"You shouldn't eat it," he repeated, his hand reaching for the container, only falling right through it.

"Gross," her nose scrunched up, pulling the soup out of his reach. "I'd rather not eat death, thanks."

"Henley, you cannot eat that."

"Honestly, what's the problem?" she waved him to the side. When he finally moved, she walked into the kitchen and went in search of a bowl. "Let me eat in peace, Godric. You can drive me up the wall later."

"Henley," he insisted, materializing directly beside her, the bowl on the counter suddenly bursting into pieces.

Henley's eyes widened as she jumped back. "Godric!"

"Whatever you do, Henley, do not eat that," he warned. "You cannot trust him."

"Stop being melodramatic," she shook her head, grabbing a spoon and tugging the container lid free. "I really don't understand why you're acting like…"

The window behind her began shaking, the back door rattling. Henley frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to understand what was wrong with this ghost. What was is problem? It was only a little bit of soup. Jackson had been so kind to bring her over something to eat, to check on her when she was sick.

"Jackson is not who you think he is."

"Then who exactly is he?" she raised an eyebrow. When he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and dipped the spoon into the soup. Before the liquid could reach her lips, however, a sharp win suddenly appeared, knocking the spoon and container right from her hands. "Godric!"

The soup spilled to the tiled floor, her lunch gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Seriously, Godric?" she glared at the vampire. "I was looking forward to eating that!"

"It's poison."

"Poison?" Henley rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation. And people thought she was insane! "Godric, it was soup. Jackson was being sweet and brought me soup. He doesn't have some ulterior motive, and he certainly doesn't want to poison me. This isn't snow white, and that's not an apple. I don't need you to be my Prince Charming."

"You need to listen to me, Henley," Godric appeared as close as he possibly could without touching her. She stilled completely, holding her breath as she pressed herself against the kitchen counter to keep her distance. "You may detest me and my methods to get you to help me, but I am not tricking you. This is not a mere game. Jackson is dangerous. You need to…"

"Oh yeah, because a pediatrician is a total psychopath trying to kill me," Henley shook her head. "You're overreacting Godric. There was nothing wrong with the soup."

"Perhaps you're right. But there _is_ something wrong with him. And I will discover what it is."

He was gone before she could even tell him how insane he sounded.

"Seriously, this vampire," Henley huffed, pouting as she gazed down at the spilled soup. Moony had trotted over, his nose inching towards the liquid. She didn't know why, but she quickly called the dog away. Godric was completely off his rocker, but a small, tiny part of her didn't want to test whether or not that was true with her dog's life. "Come on Moony, let's get both of us some lunch, all right?"

Henley made sure to wear gloves when she cleaned the soup up.

* * *

Godric didn't appear for the rest of the day, and she was grateful. Her stomach had finally begun to settle and her headache was only a dull thudding every so often. She had even felt up to doing some work on her laptop to make up for the day at work she missed. It was near 10 when her boredom struck, her mind elsewhere. Instead of working diligently on her work, she found herself checking Facebook and all the celebrity gossip sites. When neither was able to quench her thirst for something to do, her curiosity got the better of her.

"This isn't considered helping," she muttered to herself in assurance, pulling up Google and typing in the most ridiculous phrase she would ever search.

She never thought she would get a single webpage during her search of the thousand-year-old Viking vampire. But she found more than enough information, multiple news and magazine articles written about the business mogul.

"Fangtasia, huh?" she raised an eyebrow as she fell upon the website for the vampire bar this Eric Northman supposedly owned. She had heard of the bar, of course. She had heard a few girls talking about the place in the waiting room once. It was Louisiana's hottest bar, and quite possibly, the most dangerous.

And apparently, now the most interesting.

"So, this is who you want me to help?" she found a picture of the bar owner, blinking as she tried to decide whether or not a single being could be as handsome as this vampire. She had thought Jackson was gorgeous, but this Viking, he was godlike.

Shaking her head at the thought, Henley quickly closed the laptop and shoved it to the end of the couch. She shouldn't have been looking up anything about Godric's kid. That would only peak her interest, and she didn't need that. The more she knew, the harder it would be to say no to the pesky ghost. She needed to remain strong, and curiosity free, in order to not break.

Unfortunately, as she got ready for bed, she found she couldn't get the address of the bar out of her head.

"It's not helping," she reminded herself, climbing into bed. "Maybe I just want to get a drink after a long day of work. That's all."

She was going to regret planning a visit to Fangtasia, she just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reviewing and sticking with the story even when I don't update for a week or two. I'm in the back end of the semester, so things are finally starting to slow down.

I've had a few questions about the romance in this story. My answer is: It will not be with Eric. Poor guy isn't getting any lovin. I can't really say much more, other than there is going to be romance. Take that as you like ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Henley murmured to herself as she sat in her car in the Fangtasia parking lot. She didn't even know why she was there. She should have just forgotten what Godric had said about his child, forgotten what she had seen online, and just gone on with her life. But no, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She considered turning around and going back home. If Godric knew she was there, he would get too excited and think she was planning on helping him. And that was furthest from the truth. No, she just needed an after work drink, that was what she was telling herself. It had already been a long week, and she deserved a night out.

Of course, there were plenty of bars and pubs between work and her house she could have chosen. She didn't have to wait until she was normally in bed to travel to the outskirts of the city to mingle with fangbangers and vampires.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she reminded her, groaning when her body climbed out of the car on its own accord. "Yeah I'm definitely going to regret this."

Wrapping her jacket tightly around herself, she shuffled across the parking lot and to the long line of fangbangers waiting to get in. She shouldn't have been surprised, of course, as it was a Saturday, and she should have even been relieved. If she was just one of many humans in the bar, hopefully she could go unnoticed so she could have a drink or two in peace.

And maybe take a peek at Godric's supposed Viking child.

After what felt like an eternity, Henley's orbs darting in every direction as she assured herself Godric was nowhere to be seen, she finally made it to the front of the line. Flashing her ID to the blonde vampire at the door, she slipped into the bar. She snorted the moment she stepped foot inside the building, stifling a laugh as she took a good look around. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't Disneyland vomiting all over the vampire bar.

Shaking her head, Henley maneuvered through the bodies to the bar. She was going to need a preliminary drink to get through the next few hours. With a rum and coke in her hands, sipping the liquid courage, she was able to take an even closer look around. She knew the moment she laid eyes on the stage at the back of the bar that she was staring at Godric's child. He was even more gorgeous in person, Henley had to admit. More godlike than a picture could ever get right. His long legs were lazily spread out before him, his shoulders slouched as he gazed down at his phone with a clear look of boredom.

The longer she stared at the Viking vampire, however, she began realizing it wasn't boredom at all.

"Isn't this a lovely sight?"

Henley groaned out loud, only to blush a deep shade of red as those around her shot her odd looks. She should have known Godric wouldn't leave her alone for an entire day.

"Go away Godric," she muttered as quietly as she could. She had heard of vampire's enhanced hearing. The last thing she needed was for Godric's child to hear her talking to his deceased maker. She had a feeling that wouldn't entirely go over well.

"Now what are you doing here?" his eyebrow rose as he leaned against the bar counter beside her. "I thought you weren't going to help me."

"This isn't me helping you," she murmured in response, shooting him a glare.

"Then what is this, exactly?" he leaned towards her, his lips inches from her ear. "Because this looks suspiciously like you helping me."

"Helping you would require me actually doing something other than drinking," she pointed out before glancing around them. She cursed under her breath as heads began turning to take notice of her strange behaviour. She may be surrounded by supernatural creatures, but talking to yourself was still frowned upon. "Now shut up and leave me alone."

Godric chuckled before disappearing from her side. She found him, however, settled beside his child as she glanced back up at the throne on the stage. She took another sip of her drink as she watched how Godric interacted with the very much alive vampire. His expression softened, though there was worry written all over his face, his lips dropping into a frown. He was concerned for Eric, Henley could see that. And she was beginning to understand why.

Eric Northman was depressed.

She didn't know why, or if vampires could even become depressed, but she knew without a doubt that Eric was indeed. Despite her assurance that she wouldn't get involved, that this was just for her curiosity's sake, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Godric hadn't been worried about an external threat to his child. He was merely scared of what he might do to himself.

She could relate.

Henley quickly shook those thoughts away as she threw down a few bills on the bar along with her empty glass and hopped off the stool. Watching this depressed vampire was only bringing up dark memories of her own, memories she'd rather not remember.

She left the bar not even half an hour after entering. She just wanted to get home, and she was almost free until her pesky ghost reappeared before her.

"Not now, Godric," she moved around his form, her hands beginning to shake as she fiddled with her car keys.

"You came here for a reason," his eyebrows furrowed, blocking her car door. "And now you're leaving?"

"I'm tired," she lied.

"Why? Why did you come here? Why are you leaving?" he demanded to know.

"Because I am," Henley sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I never came here with the intention to help you. So just move."

"You came here because you were intrigued by him, by why I was so desperate for your help. You came here for a reason. Why are you already leaving? Help me."

"You mean help him," she shot at him, her hands curling into tight fists in an attempt to stop their shaking.

Godric hesitated before slowly nodding. "Yes."

"You never said he was depressed."

"How did you…"

She shook her head, her gaze falling to the ground as if her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. "He just had that…look."

She could feel his stare boring through her and it unnerved her. But his weren't the only eyes on her, and as she peeked over her shoulder, she found the line waiting to enter Fangtasia beginning to take notice of her.

"Can we do this inside the car please?" she pleaded with him. She knew very well the damn vampire wasn't going to leave her alone. She'd much rather, however, deal with his infuriating self out of ear range of others.

Godric was in the passenger seat before she could even blink. Sighing heavily, Henley unlocked the door and slipped into the car. Jacking the heat up to stay warm, she glanced over at the vampire who looked suspiciously like he was trying not to fume.

"I thought the whole reason you wanted my help was become of some random threat against your kid?" It wouldn't matter the reason why Godric needed her help, but it would have been nice to know the truth. She might have been a bit nicer when she declined if she knew. "You didn't say he was depressed."

"Would it have mattered?" he questioned bitterly. "You would have still said no, would you not have?"

"Well, yes," she shrugged. "But still…"

"It wasn't necessary," Godric stared straight ahead, his lips forming a thin line.

Henley's eyebrows furrowed as she took the vampire in. originally she thought the ghost was angry. But she had been wrong. He was concerned.

He was worried.

"You're afraid he's going to kill himself."

When Godric didn't even move a muscle, she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

She didn't know what to say. She was sorry? She knew it wouldn't help. No one wanted to hear someone else was sorry. It didn't help anything. It didn't solve a single thing.

The only one who could fix any of this, who could actually _do something_, was her.

"I'm sorry," she responded lamely. "I…"

"Don't," he shook his head sharply. "I don't want to hear your pity, not when you're not willing to help ensure that does not happen."

Henley's shoulders fell as she leaned back in her seat. Godric was right of course. He had a right to be bitter. Most ghosts she encountered simply wanted their loved ones to know they were safe and sound and that they loved them. Maybe they had some urgent message, but it was never this _necessary_ before. She didn't know how to handle this new piece of information. Did it change her refusal to help? Did it make her want to help Godric?

Henley wasn't sure. It was selfish and cruel, but she just didn't know what she wanted to do.

So she did the only other thing she could to offer her support.

"I wanted to once," she chewed on her bottom lip hard as she allowed the memories to flood back.

His gaze suddenly turned to her. "What?"

"When I was sixteen, it was really bad. Everyone at school thought I was crazy, even my teachers. The ghosts…they were especially worse that year. They just kept showing up, one after another. I didn't even have time to breathe, it was…suffocating," Henley tugged her jacket tighter around her form, a chill running up her spine that had nothing to do with the weather.

"But you did not."

She shook her head. "Ironically enough, it was a ghost that talked me out of it."

"The problem became the solution."

"I guess you could put it like that," Henley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's just so many people that would give anything to have a second chance to be alive, to fix their lives; It felt almost selfish to take mine."

She looked away as she felt his stare, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"His sister died."

It took Henley a moment to realize what Godric had said. Turning her gaze onto the vampire, she raised an eyebrow in question. "Huh?"

Godric gazed down at his lap. "His sister…my daughter…she died recently. That is why Eric is…not himself."

Godric really didn't realize that with every new piece of information he began sharing with her, the harder it was becoming for Henley to say no.

"I'm sorry. But you can see her now, right?"

He sent her a strange look. "You truly do not understand us at all, do you? You claim to know, to understand, but you don't."

Henley wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or not.

"We do not choose to be here," pain crossed his face. "We do not choose to live our existence on this plane, walking the earth, watching our loved ones day and night. None of us have chosen this."

"I didn't…well I mean, I…"

"You didn't care to know," Godric looked away. "I never asked for this. I didn't want this. I wanted peace. Instead I'm being tortured, being so close to my child but unable to help."

She could only sit there, staring at her lap, feeling almost ashamed that she didn't realize the pain the ghosts she had run from her entire life was enduring.

"I could only watch as she was infected, as she grew sicker with every passing hour. I could do nothing as she died in Eric's arms. I couldn't even comfort my own child. I barely even got a moment with her before she passed over. I fear I likely will never see her again while I'm stuck here, forced to watch the pain of my family," as she risked a glance at the vampire, she was taken back to find his orbs ringed with blood. She had read once that a vampire's tears were blood, but she had never believed it was true.

The guilt felt heavy in the pit of her stomach.

"I…" she felt at a loss for words. There was nothing she could say to lessen him pain. There was nothing she could do besides agreeing to help him. Her words of sympathy wouldn't do a damn thing. But she didn't know what else to do. "I'm sor…"

"Stop apologizing," Godric suddenly hissed, his eyes narrowing as he threw her a dark glare. "Stop acting as if you care."

"Godric, I…"

"You won't help me. You won't help him," Henley jumped as his fangs suddenly descended with a sharp click. The windows began shaking, static from the radio filling the car. Her heart was racing as she glanced out the window, relieved that no one was paying her any attention. Her gaze, however, was quickly brought back to the seething vampire when the ice-cold clutch of death grasped onto her arm. She tried to shake herself free, but his invisible grasp remained.

"Stop it," she pleaded softly, her eyes growing wide as the radio started changing stations. "Godric, stop it."

"You are a selfish coward," he growled, his orbs narrowing. She shuddered at how low his tone was, the clutch of death coursing entirely through her now. "You have no heart."

And what could she say? How could she defend herself?

He was entirely right.

"You will stand idly by as he harms himself," he accused angrily. "You will do nothing as he takes his own life."

"I…"

The low rumble that emitted from the vampire silenced her.

"I will no longer _trouble_ you_."_

Godric was gone before she could even blink. Henley just stared at the now empty passenger seat, unable to even breathe. A chill had run up her spine and her hands couldn't stop shaking. She didn't know how long she simply sat there before finally finding the courage to pull out of the parking lot. She half expected to find the vampire when she returned home, or as she got ready for bed. But she was instead left with the guilt and shame, knowing Godric was right.

She _was_ a selfish coward.

* * *

Willa bit her bottom lip nervously as she anxiously stepped up onto the throne before her maker. The Viking didn't gaze at her, merely waving his hand for her to speak. Even as a vampire, the butterflies still fluttered in her stomach. Her maker was not one she wished to get on the wrong side of. She had seen first hand what the vampire was capable of.

"What is it?" Eric sighed heavily, finally raising his gaze to rest on his baby vampire.

"Well I…" Willa wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even entirely sure there was anything to even say. But what she had seen and heard wasn't usual.

"Well you what?" he raised an eyebrow. "Don't stutter."

Willa sighed, wringing her hands in front of her. "I saw something…strange while outside."

"Strange?" Eric didn't look amused.

"There was this girl…"

"You're interrupting me over a human?" his gaze hardened. "I'm not interested."

"But Eric…"

"You're excused," he waved her off the stage.

Willa was about to argue, but Pam suddenly appeared at the side of her newest sister, ushering her off the stage.

"But Pam…" Willa glanced over her shoulder to their maker as Pam guided her back towards the front entrance.

"Do you really want to piss him off tonight?" Pam sent her a pointed look. "Just take care of the door."

"But there was this girl and she was just talking to herself," Willa tried to explain.

"Fangtasia is a magnet for the crazy ones. Just send her on her way and move on," Pam rolled her eyes at the younger vampire.

Willa frowned. "She wasn't crazy, Pam. At least, I don't think she was. She was talking about Eric and…"

"And I really don't care."

"She was talking about Godric," the brunette continued. "I know he's Eric's maker that died awhile ago. I heard you talking to Tara about him once."

Pam paused, her eyebrows furrowing. "And what exactly was she talking about concerning Godric?"

"Well that's the thing, it was like she was talking to him."

Pam snorted. "That's impossible."

"Well I know that, but it's what she was doing," Willa shrugged. "She was just sitting in her car arguing with someone, but there was no one there. And she kept saying Godric's name and…"

Pam stopped her with a frown. "It's likely nothing."

"But…"

"Drop it," Pam ordered, nodding at the door. "Just go do your job."

Willa's shoulders dropped but obliged, leaving the blonde alone to her thoughts. She gazed across the bar to where her maker sat and her frown deepened. The human Willa had seen was likely just another lunatic the bar had attracted. Nonetheless, Pam noted to herself to take a look at the security cameras. She didn't need some crazy human disrupting her maker and causing him to grow even more depressed. She was worried about his well being enough as it was.


End file.
